SI VIS PACEM PARA BELLUM
by RoxaneJamesFFnet
Summary: Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre. Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois avaient toujours suivi ce crédo à la lettre, à Poudlard. Tout change après la guerre : Le Club de Flaquemare vire Olivier, et Marcus est acquitté après un épuisant procès. Tous deux intègrent une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch formée de bras-cassés… L'heure est à la reconstruction et au pardon. (Slash Het) (MFxOD)
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Hello :D précisons en premier lieu que la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (dommage), par conséquent je ne gagne pas d'argent en postant mes écrits ici.

**Ensuite, un petit mot sur l'histoire : **

Le pairing principal est un **Marcus Flint x Olivier Dubois **cependant ces deux personnages ne seront pas les uniques protagonistes de cette fanfiction. De nombreux **personnages secondaires** y figurent, notamment **Katie Bell** qui, si j'ose dire, est aussi un personnage central. Ici, il sera question de la **période de l'après-guerre** (cette histoire suit en effet le Canon), de la notion de reconstruction. L'amitié et la romance y ont donc des places importantes.

Pour rappel (skippez si vous connaissez HP sur le bout des doigts) :

\- **Olivier Dubois** est un Gryffondor âgé de trois ans de plus que le Trio. Il a été Gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et Capitaine. Il a intégré le Club de Flaquemare après l'obtention de ses A.S.P. I . C s . Il a participé à la Bataille de Poudlard.

\- **Marcus Flint** est un Serpentard âgé de quatre ans de plus que le Trio. Il a été Capitaine et Poursuiveur de son équipe de Quidditch. Il a redoublé sa Septième Année.

\- **Terence Higgs** est un Serpentard dont on ne sait quasiment rien. Il a été Attrapeur de l'équipe de sa maison durant la première année d'Harry (1991-1992) et remplacé par Drago Malefoy l'année suivante.

\- **Katie Bell** est une Gryffondor âgée d'un an de plus que le Trio. Elle a été Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch depuis sa deuxième année. Elle a participé à la Bataille de Poudlard. Elle a été une victime collatérale de Drago Malefoy (voir "Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé" : affaire du collier ensorcelé). Elle est très amie avec Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet (qui ont un an de plus) et une certaine Leanne dont le nom de famille est inconnu.

\- **Percy Weasley **est un Gryffondor âgé de trois ans de plus que le Trio. Il est le troisième fils de la fratrie Weasley et a été successivement nommé Préfet puis Préfet-en-Chef au cours de sa scolarité avant d'intégrer le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale sous les ordres de Croupton (voir "Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu"). Il n'a pas tout de suite cru au retour de Voldemort, mais a fini par participer à la Bataille de Poudlard avec sa famille. Son frère, Fred Weasley, y est décédé.

\- **La Bataille de Poudlard** a eu lieu du 1er au 2 mai 1998 à Poudlard, ainsi que son nom l'indique. Elle fait de nombreuses victimes, dont l'un des jumeaux Weasley : Fred, Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous remettre entre les mains de **Katie Bell** pour ce premier chapitre. **L'histoire commence au début du mois d'octobre 1998.**

**EDIT DU 25/04/2020 : J'ai repris l'écriture de cette fanfiction et ai modifié quelques petites choses/erreurs dans mes chapitres précédents. Nous nous étions quittés sur le chapitre 5. Le 6 est déjà écrit. J'attends de corriger les fautes et de finir le chapitre 7 avant de le poster. J'espère que cette histoire vous (re)plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le début de la fin**

_« Cher Monsieur Dubois,_

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que, conformément au Code du Travail Magique et aux législations en vigueur, nous vous avons convoqué hier à un entretien préalable à votre éventuel licenciement fixé aujourd'hui._

_Ne vous étant pas présenté à cet entretien, nous avons le regret de vous notifier par la présente votre licenciement._

_Comprenez bien que cette décision est rendue indispensable en raison de votre absence à votre poste de travail de façon continue depuis le 30 juin 1998. Date à laquelle l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste vous a fourni un formulaire pour attester de votre remise sur pieds suite à votre participation à la Bataille de Poudlard ayant eu lieu du 1er au 2 mai 1998._

_Cette absence s'est effectuée sans autorisation de notre part et sans fournir de justificatif et ce, en violation des dispositions du règlement intérieur de notre entreprise, Le Club de Quidditch de Flaquemare, et malgré notre courrier de relance du 30 juin 1998 et celui du 29 août 1998._

_Votre rémunération vous sera réglée aux échéances habituelles._

_Cordialement,_

_Antonio Bellows,_

_Directeur et entraîneur officiel du Club de Flaquemare, membre de la fondation Quidditch International et superviseur des locaux de Bristol. »_

Katie Bell replia le courrier de son colocataire et meilleur ami, Olivier Dubois, le teint pâle et les doigts tremblants, puis se laissa choir sur la chaise la plus proche dans un bruit assourdissant. Derrière elle, le robinet de la cuisine continuait d'arroser le monticule de vaisselle sale entassé dans l'évier. L'eau malodorante dans laquelle elle baignait était à l'image de la météo du jour : grise, et peu engageante. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais de fortes rafales de vent faisaient trembler les vitres de l'appartement. _Cela ne saurait tarder_, songeait Katie, pessimiste. Il fallait au moins une averse pour parfaire cette épouvantable journée tout juste amorcée.

Katie enfouit sa tête entre ses mains avant de pousser un profond soupir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici toute la journée, à se morfondre sur le chaos de sa situation ou celle d'Olivier. Il fallait qu'elle se secoue, et qu'elle se présente à ce rendez-vous au Ministère de la Magie. Elle avait besoin d'un emploi. D'autant plus qu'à présent, si l'on en croyait cette missive signée au nom du Club de Flaquemare, Olivier ne serait plus en mesure de rapporter ses précieux Gallions à la maison.

Katie lança un coup d'œil alarmé à la pile de factures impayées qui trônait sur l'unique buffet de la cuisine. Sa hauteur avoisinait le sommet de l'Everest. _Formidable. _Katie hésita brièvement à détruire la lettre de congédiement d'Olivier – de toute manière, il ne la lirait pas – mais décida de la laisser bien en vue sur la table de la cuisine. Si jamais Olivier abandonnait ses oreillers pour farfouiller dans les placards – vides – de la cuisine, il la trouverait. Bien sûr, cela n'arriverait pas. Katie avait fini par se faire une raison. Olivier allait mal. Très mal. Il ne mangeait plus, refusait de sortir de son lit, refusait de sortir tout court, d'ailleurs, et refusait d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit qui ne fut ni Katie, ni Alicia Spinnet, ni Angelina Johnson. Même la voisine du deuxième palier qui avait un jour retrouvé Olivier prostré sur son paillasson après une crise de somnambulisme n'avait pu lui soutirer un mot. Ce qui relevait du miracle étant donné que la vieille Moldue était plus bavarde qu'une armée de pies à crêtes rouges du Mexique.

Son état angoissait Katie. Olivier n'était plus le même depuis les évènements qui avaient dévasté l'Angleterre. D'abord, Olivier avait perdu ses parents. Puis, Voldemort oblige, le Club de Flaquemare avait fermé ses portes. Olivier et Katie s'étaient alors retrouvés sur la route durant ce que les sorciers nommaient couramment « L'Année des Ténèbres ». Ils avaient intégré un réseau de résistance aux côtés de leur ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin, et d'autres encore. Ils avaient fui. Les Mangemorts, les Rafleurs, les ennuis. Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson et les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient joints à eux, finissant de souder les liens qui les unissaient depuis de nombreuses années. Puis, le 1er mai 1998, ils s'étaient rendus à Poudlard comme des centaines d'autres magiciens. Ils s'étaient battus, jusqu'au lendemain, jusqu'à ce que Fred Weasley meure dans un tragique accident, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry Potter ôte la vie du célèbre mage noir à l'aide d'un simple mais inattendu « Expelliarmus ».

Katie et Olivier avaient été séparés durant les combats. Ils ne s'étaient revus que deux jours plus tard. Olivier venait d'être transféré à l'hôpital : il s'était retrouvé pris au piège dans un éboulement provoqué par Bellatrix Lestrange, et ne pouvait plus ni marcher ni parler. La première fois que Katie l'avait visité à Ste Mangouste, elle s'était effondrée en sanglots sur son lit, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était contenté de la regarder d'un air absent, couvert de bandages et de plâtres. Plus tard, Katie avait compris la raison de son apathie. Les Médicomages ne l'en avaient pas informée sur le moment, mais désormais, Olivier serait sujet à des absences et à des maladresses. La guerre avait marqué son esprit au fer blanc. Quant à sa main droite, elle mettrait du temps à se remettre du choc.

Après une courte période dans le service de rééducation, Olivier était finalement sorti de l'hôpital. Entre temps, Alicia et Angelina avaient aidé Katie à trouver un appartement bon marché en périphérie de Bristol. Puis elles avaient appris qu'Olivier serait incapable de vivre seul pour un moment, alors elles s'étaient arrangées. Le temps que Katie aille rendre hommage à sa famille décédée pendant la guerre, Angelina et Alicia avaient pris soin de leur ami, sans oublier d'en faire de même avec George Weasley. Katie était rentrée après un mois passé auprès des siens, et avait proposé à ses amis d'emménager avec elle. Angelina avait refusé : George avait besoin d'elle, pour l'heure. Ils seraient mieux au Terrier, entourés des Weasley. Alicia avait tenu deux semaines dans le minuscule pied-à-terre avant de partir à son tour : on lui avait proposé un poste vacant à Zurich. Après moult tergiversations, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'éloigner de la Grande-Bretagne et remettre ses affaires en ordre. Katie et Olivier s'étaient donc retrouvés seuls dans un logement ridiculement laid situé au niveau de la banlieue nord de Bristol.

Olivier avait reçu un courrier de son équipe professionnelle de Quidditch, le Club de Flaquemare, à sa sortie de Ste Mangouste. Antonio Bellows – le superviseur de l'équipe – l'informait de sa réadmission au sein de leur ligue, et ce en dépit des nouveaux handicaps du gardien. Cependant, Olivier n'avait jamais remis ne serait-ce qu'un orteil sur un terrain de Quidditch depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas non plus touché à sa collection de balais haut de gamme depuis que Katie l'avait aidé à la ranger dans son armoire. En fait, la jeune femme n'était même pas certaine qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit si ce n'était dormir depuis son installation.

Il ne se réveillait que lorsque Katie venait ouvrir ses rideaux pour lui porter son petit-déjeuner au lit, chaque matin, ou quand ses amis lui rendaient visite. Celles-ci – de visites – n'étaient guère concluantes : Olivier parlait peu et gardait les yeux dans le vague lorsqu'on abordait un sujet touchant de près ou de loin à Poudlard et au règne de Voldemort.

Et puis il y avait des nuits, comme celle dont venait de se réveiller Katie, où Olivier était saisi par des crises de somnambulisme. Parfois, il restait simplement planté au beau milieu du salon, les bras ballants, et retournait se coucher quelques minutes plus tard. D'autres fois, il investissait l'immeuble, descendait dans le jardin de la résidence, et patientait là pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne l'éveille pour le reconduire chez lui. La plupart du temps, c'était Katie qui le trouvait. Après quoi, elle était incapable de retrouver le sommeil et finissait immanquablement par échouer dans les bras d'Olivier, les yeux larmoyants. Et il la serrait contre lui, muet, comprenant sa douleur silencieuse comme seule une âme en peine en était capable. Alors ils s'endormaient ensemble, bercés par leurs cauchemars, leurs regrets, leurs remords et leur chagrin, puis tout recommençait.

La journée, Katie faisait les courses, rédigeait des petites annonces pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_, épluchait les offres d'emploi, discutait avec la vieille Moldue du deuxième palier, nourrissait les chats faméliques du gardien d'immeuble et errait dans les rues sordides de la ville, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes la fassent souffrir le martyr et que les réverbères grésillent. Puis elle rentrait, obligeait Olivier à prendre une douche, lui demandait quand il comptait recontacter le Club de Flaquemare pour reprendre son poste de gardien (ce à quoi il répondait par un regard las), confisquait sa baguette une fois sur trois (pour l'empêcher de sortir la nuit), examinait son état, passait un coup de cheminette à ses amis et allait se coucher.

Son quotidien morne commençait à lui donner de l'urticaire. Katie ne supportait plus cette routine infernale. Elle avait l'impression de se traîner dans sa tristesse, jour après jour, sans jamais discerner une lueur d'espoir à l'horizon. Alors aujourd'hui, malgré le temps merdique, malgré les nouvelles merdiques (le licenciement d'Olivier, la somme astronomiques de factures à régler, le mutisme de son meilleur ami, l'éloignement de ses amis, le décès de sa famille…), malgré le montant merdique qui sommeillait sur son compte en banque, malgré ses doutes et ses peurs, elle allait tenter sa chance au Ministère de la Magie. Si l'espoir ne venait pas à elle, alors elle viendrait à lui.

Katie carra la mâchoire. Elle sentait poindre en elle une curieuse détermination. Elle n'avait plus éprouvé ce sentiment depuis bien longtemps. Elle redressa la tête, coupa le filet d'eau qui s'écoulait du robinet, lança un sort de nettoyage approximatif à la vaisselle, et s'aperçut qu'en dépit de son incompétence habituelle en matière de sortilèges ménagers, celle-ci était plus brillante qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle finit de ranger les couteaux dans les tiroirs (sans l'aide de la magie, cette fois : elle ne voulait pas finir avec un doigt en moins) et inspecta l'étanchéité relative des fenêtres du salon avant de troquer son pyjama étriqué au profit d'une robe de sorcière propre et bien repassée. Elle hésita un bref instant à s'enquérir de l'état d'Olivier, mais délaissa rapidement cette idée : annoncer à son meilleur ami qu'il était congédié dès le matin n'avait rien d'agréable. Elle le ferait ce soir. Si elle en avait le courage.

Katie traversa le couloir central, jeta une combinaison de sorts de protection autour du logement, et claqua la porte d'entrée derrière elle avant de dévaler les trois étages qui la séparaient de l'extérieur. En chemin, elle croisa la vieille Moldue du deuxième palier, occupée à vernir sa poignée de porte.

« Bonjour Miss Bell, pépia-t-elle d'un ton espiègle. Je ne savais pas qu'on fêtait Halloween en début octobre… »

Katie fronça les sourcils, désarçonnée, avant de comprendre que la vieille femme faisait allusion à ses vêtements sorciers.

« C'est une nouvelle mode, déclara-t-elle avec emphase. Ça fera les magazines de la saison prochaine, vous verrez.

— Ah ? ça n'a pourtant pas l'air bien pratique, votre espèce de cape moyenâgeuse, comment faites-vous pour aller aux toilettes avec ça ? Enfin, les jeunes, de nos jours… ils ne savent plus quoi inventer ! »

Katie sourit, salua la Moldue, et reprit sa course dans les entrailles de l'édifice avant de déboucher sur un parking délabré. Le sol goudronné était jonché de cadavres de bouteilles de bière et de morceaux de verre brisé. Katie fit mine d'aller inspecter les bégonias près d'une vieille voiture aux portières cabossées, puis transplana dans un « pop » retentissant en visualisant le Ministère de la Magie, à Londres.

*.*.*

« Mais enfin, c'est ridicule, puisque je vous dis que j'ai rendez-vous dans les bureaux de la Coopération Magique à moins le quart…

— Je suis désolée, je ne peux vous autoriser à pénétrer au sein du Ministère de la Magie sans procéder à un contrôle de vos documents d'identité. Ce sont les nouvelles normes de sécurité, Miss Bell. »

Katie haussa les épaules avant de chercher ses papiers à l'intérieur de sa besace en cuir. Elle ne les y trouva pas.

« Je les ai laissés chez moi.

— Montrez-moi votre baguette, dans ce cas. »

La jeune femme soupira. Néanmoins, elle se plia au règlement avant de pénétrer dans l'atrium du Ministère qui avait été entièrement reconstruit pendant l'été. Pour commencer, cet abject monument évoquant des Moldus écrasés par la suprématie sorcière et portant le délicat titre « La Magie est Puissance » avait été évincé, tout comme les pancartes de propagande représentant le visage inexpressif de Pius Thicknesse (qui avait été placé sous Impérium par Voldemort durant la guerre, faisant office de Ministre de la Magie aux yeux du peuple). A la place de quoi, une statue de commémoration des victimes de la guerre avait été érigée au centre de la vaste pièce.

Katie frissonna en repensant à ses dernières allées et venues au Ministère. Elle avait été appelée à se manifester auprès du bureau de la commission d'enregistrement des Nés-Moldus en juin 1997 mais, ayant flairé le danger, n'avait jamais donné suite au courrier inquiétant de Dolores Ombrage. Finalement, elle n'était revenue ici que pour assister aux procès de certains Mangemorts et autres criminels de guerre en tant que témoin et/ou victime pendant les mois de juin, juillet et août 1998, après la Bataille de Poudlard. Cela continuait de hanter ses nuits les plus sombres.

Katie se souviendrait toute sa vie du procès de Drago Malefoy, en particulier. Le jeune homme avait failli causer sa mort alors qu'elle effectuait sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il l'avait soumise à l'Impérium, et lui avait confié un collier empoisonné qu'elle aurait dû apporter au professeur Dumbledore, alors directeur de Poudlard. Seulement, son entreprise hasardeuse avait échoué, et Katie s'était retrouvée à Ste Mangouste durant des mois avant de subir une batterie d'interrogatoires menés par des Aurors réputés. Malgré leurs efforts conjugués, ils n'avaient rien pu tirer de sa mémoire endommagée. C'était Harry qui avait fini par lui expliquer ses découvertes, lui révélant toute l'histoire. Sans lui, Katie n'aurait jamais su que Malefoy avait été son agresseur. Toujours était-il qu'au moment où la famille Malefoy au complet (Lucius Malefoy, sa femme Narcissa et leur fils Drago) avait été conviée au tribunal, Katie était là. Elle avait écouté religieusement le plaidoyer d'Harry qui défendait Narcissa et son fils. Elle avait frémi en même temps que les autres lorsque Lucius Malefoy avait été condamné à Azkaban pour y purger sa peine. Enfin, le jeune Drago avait été apostrophé, et son regard d'acier était tombé sur Katie, comme un couperet. La jeune femme se souvenait avoir senti son souffle se figer dans sa poitrine. Les yeux gris de Drago Malefoy imploraient son pardon plus qu'aucune parole ne l'aurait jamais fait. Katie avait détourné la tête. Leur contact visuel n'avait duré que quelques millièmes de secondes mais il l'avait déboussolée. Depuis, elle n'avait plus jamais recroisé Drago Malefoy : il était confiné dans son manoir familial placé sous haute protection des Aurors pendant un an, elle se terrait à Bristol. Des mois plus tard, Katie ne savait toujours pas si elle serait capable de pardonner son acte à Malefoy. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir : Katie Bell avait d'autres dragons à fouetter.

Katie traversa l'atrium bondé en esquivant les employés du Ministère évoluant à ses côtés. Elle prit un ascenseur, et profita du trajet pour aplanir les mèches de cheveux brunes qui s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval. Derrière elle, un petit homme au crâne huileux commentait à mi-voix les résultats d'un match de Quidditch opposant les Faucons de Falmouth aux Harpies de Holyhead. Katie sourit en pensant à Ginny Weasley, qui venait justement de recevoir un message de la part des Harpies lui proposant d'intégrer la réserve une fois ses A.S.P. I. C. s en poche. En tant qu'amie et ancienne coéquipière de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Katie ne pouvait que la féliciter de cette aubaine. Elle-même avait été contactée à plusieurs reprises par quelques petites équipes, mais l'ancienne Poursuiveuse, bien que fan absolue du sport préféré des sorciers, n'avait jamais désiré en faire son métier.

« Niveau 5 du Ministère de la Magie : Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale », annonça une voix atone dans les haut-parleurs de l'ascenseur.

Katie quitta la cabine et ses occupants pour emprunter l'allée centrale du département. Celui-ci se divisait en plusieurs districts : l'Organisation Internationale du Commerce Magique, le Bureau International des Lois Magiques et la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers : section britannique. Katie tourna à droite pour se rendre au Bureau International des Lois Magiques. Son regard s'attarda en chemin sur le buste de marbre d'Artemisia Lufkin, la fondatrice du département. Elle toqua finalement à la porte d'Harold Rocket, hésitante. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, elle s'arma de courage et entra.

Harold Rocket était un homme bedonnant arborant constamment un sourire gouailleur. Son ventre proéminent était enveloppé par une salopette vichy qui n'avait rien de sorcier, et qui lui donnait l'air d'un énorme pot de confiture. Il accueillit la jeune femme d'un hochement de tête ravi, et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui tandis qu'il organisait la paperasse qui recouvrait son bureau à l'aide de son unique main effective. Katie ne put s'empêcher de lorgner sur son moignon, à demi-masqué par un gros bracelet de cuir brun gravé de runes.

« Vous devez être Miss Bell. Vous venez pour le poste, je suppose ?

— J'ai vu votre proposition dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, confirma Katie en essayant de paraître assurée. Les qualifications requises correspondaient à mon profil. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être intéressant.

— Hmm. Je me dois cependant de vous avertir que ce poste n'est pas des plus gratifiants, Miss Bell… et pour une héroïne de guerre comme vous…

— Ça ne fait rien, l'interrompit précipitamment la jeune femme. Héroïne de guerre ou non, j'ai besoin d'argent, et je ne trouve rien sur le marché du travail en ce moment. Olivier – je veux dire, mon colocataire – et moi faisons face à une situation précaire.

— J'apprécie votre franchise, Miss Bell. »

Rocket fit coulisser l'un de ses tiroirs, en extirpant une liasse de parchemins annotés. Il la lui tendit en se renfonçant dans le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Nous avons besoin d'aide au Bureau International des lois Magiques pour dépoussiérer certaines autorisations en vigueur au niveau international. Ça n'a rien de très intéressant et il vous faudra vous munir du Code Civil Magique et du Code du Travail Magique pour arranger tout ça…

— Je suis partante.

— Tant mieux : figurez-vous que vous êtes la seule personne à vous être présentée à l'entretien. C'est un contrat à durée déterminée, alors ces temps-ci, ça n'intéresse plus personne.

— Je vois.

— Dites-moi, Miss Bell, vous comptiez vous orienter dans cette voie après Poudlard ?

— Absolument pas. En fait, j'envisageais de devenir Auror, mais… »

Elle haussa les épaules, la gorge serrée. Devant elle, le visage du vieil homme se teinta d'une expression compréhensive. Il reprit la parole d'une voix douce :

« Vous aurez toujours le temps de reprendre votre formation lorsque vous en aurez envie. »

Katie hocha la tête. En réalité, la jeune femme n'envisageait pas un instant de reprendre son apprentissage au bureau des Aurors. Elle estimait s'être suffisamment battue pendant la guerre. Pour l'heure, Katie désirait simplement recouvrer une stabilité financière et émotionnelle, prendre soin de son entourage et chercher un autre domaine dans lequel elle se plairait. Comme s'il l'avait comprise en dépit du silence dans lequel elle s'était enfermée, Harold Rocket compléta :

« Ou alors vous vous tournerez vers autre chose qui vous fera tout autant plaisir. Vous savez, être Auror n'est pas l'unique moyen d'aider les gens, Miss Bell… »

Cette simple phrase la soulagea plus que tous les antidépresseurs qu'elle avalait avant de se coucher. Elle fut extrêmement reconnaissante à son nouvel employeur de regarder ailleurs tandis qu'elle essuyait une larme qui venait de perler à ses yeux.

« Merci, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

— Mais je vous en prie, ma chère. Et si nous retournions à nos affaires, à présent ? »

*.*.*

Katie sortit du bureau d'Harold Rocket deux heures plus tard, un sourire réjoui au coin des lèvres. Certes, le poste qu'on lui proposait n'avait rien d'excitant, mais il lui assurerait un salaire mensuel raisonnable suffisant pour payer une grande partie du loyer. De plus, Rocket était un homme débonnaire : sinon enthousiasmant, son travail s'annonçait convenable, et son employeur lui avait permis de moduler à sa guise son emploi du temps afin qu'elle puisse continuer de surveiller les états d'âme d'Olivier. Katie, en effet, n'appréciait guère d'abandonner son meilleur ami à sa solitude pendant un trop long laps de temps. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez eux, elle craignait qu'il n'ait disparu pour ne pas dire trépassé.

Alors qu'elle traversait le corridor d'un pas vif sur le chemin du retour, Katie sentit une main tapoter son épaule et pivota pour faire face à l'importun… qui se révéla être Percy Weasley. Il lui concéda un demi-sourire, l'air exténué. Des cernes profonds encerclaient ses yeux, que même les verres épais de ses lunettes rondes ne parvenaient à cacher. Ses vêtements retombaient bizarrement de part et d'autre de son corps, comme si Percy avait trop maigri en l'espace de très peu de temps. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses épaules basses, et là où d'aucuns auraient simplement distingué de la fatigue, Katie reconnut l'impact du désespoir dans son attitude. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Percy Weasley avait perdu l'un de ses frères à Poudlard : Fred Weasley, le jumeau de George.

Quoique les deux jeunes gens n'aient jamais été proches à Poudlard, Katie éprouvait à l'égard du rouquin une certaine affection. Elle avait dialogué avec lui à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il était Préfet – puis Préfet en Chef – dans la Tour de Gryffondor, et aux heures des repas. Percy faisait partie de ces personnes qui avaient rendu le château plus hospitalier à son arrivée. De deux ans son aîné (comme Olivier), il avait veillé à ce qu'elle s'y sente bien. Toutefois, leur relation s'était toujours limitée à une cordialité entretenue, et à quelques paroles ici ou là, au gré de leurs humeurs.

« Bonjour Katie, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là, tu comprends ? Alors je ne voulais pas laisser filer cette occasion…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit gentiment Katie en serrant la main tendue du jeune homme. Ça me fait plaisir de te croiser. Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien. Je… en fait… je voulais te demander…

— Oui ? »

Percy oscilla sur ses pieds, les lèvres pincées. Son comportement suscita la curiosité de la jeune femme : elle n'avait jamais connu Percy Weasley ainsi. Il était ce garçon légèrement vaniteux, sérieux, toujours présent pour rappeler les consignes à ses cadets, et bienveillant dans le fond, même si maladroit dans ses rapports aux autres.

« Jevoulaissavoirsituavaisdesnouvellesd'Olivier ?

— Pardon ?

— Olivier. Je… euh, as-tu des nouvelles de lui ? Je ne l'ai plus revu après qu'il soit venu aux funérailles de Fred. Il paraissait… mal. »

Katie resta paralysée quelques secondes. _Bien sûr… comment avait-elle pu être si bête ?_

Percy Weasley et Olivier Dubois avaient été très amis à Poudlard. Ils partageaient le même dortoir, les mêmes cours, et Percy était le seul capable de modérer Olivier lorsqu'il était question de Quidditch. Pourtant, les deux garçons s'étaient éloignés après l'obtention de leurs A.S.P.I.C.s. Olivier n'avait jamais daigné en parler avec Katie, mais elle savait que Percy lui manquait. Katie, comme de juste, avait reçu les quelques hiboux de Percy et les avaient bêtement transmis à son meilleur ami en pensant qu'il répondrait à ses messages. Visiblement, les lettres de Percy étaient passées à la trappe, tout comme celles de ses autres amis et de ses coéquipiers du Club de Flaquemare. Un soupir résigné franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Olivier semblait s'être lancé dans une mission périlleuse : couper tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Katie ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Et si Percy Weasley l'aidait à mettre un terme à ce bazar ? Katie décida qu'elle en avait assez. Elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Ecoute, je veux bien tout te raconter, mais cela risque de prendre un petit moment, Okay ? Si nous allions déjeuner ensemble demain ?

— Avec plaisir, Katie.

— Parfait. Je passerai te chercher dans ton bureau à midi. »

Ils se sourirent, échangèrent une poignée de main chaleureuse, puis Percy rejoignit son bureau et Katie rentra chez elle, bien décidée à en découdre avec les malheurs qui s'abattaient sur ses épaules et celles d'Olivier. L'entrevue prévue pour le lendemain avec Percy Weasley allait tout changer, elle en était persuadée. Du moins, elle l'espérait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Merci à Titou Douh pour sa review *^* **

Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent et je donne la parole à **Percy Weasley** cette fois. Je sais qu'il peut paraître agaçant, mais il est important dans l'histoire et je préfère bien poser les bases, quitte à prendre plus de temps pour démarrer ;)

Le prochain chapitre verra enfin arriver **MARCUS FLINT** ;)

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**EDIT DU 25/04/2020 : Chapitre corrigé et (un peu) modifié.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Dans la tête de Percy Weasley**

Percy Weasley avait passé toute la matinée sur des charbons ardents. Il ne cessait de vérifier l'heure depuis son arrivée au Ministère de la Magie, et incendiait quiconque osait lui adresser la parole pour ce qu'il considérait être des broutilles. Ainsi, lorsque Paloma Strasvey était venue lui parler de ses fiançailles avec un riche entrepreneur Moldu pendant la pause-café, Percy n'avait pu se retenir de l'envoyer promener. L'incident avait beaucoup amusé son responsable, Arthur Selwyn, dont le poste consistait à garder un œil attentif sur les relations internationales du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à se manifester dans l'office du rouquin, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors que Percy tentait vainement d'organiser ses dossiers.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Perce ? » lui avait-il demandé en s'appuyant sur le bureau encombré de son employé, une tasse de thé fumante à la main.

Alors Percy lui avait expliqué : Katie Bell, une ancienne camarade de classe – oui, oui, c'est ça : une héroïne de guerre, qui avait fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore, de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et s'était battue à la Bataille de Poudlard – lui avait donné rendez-vous pour le déjeuner.

« Donc c'est une simple fille qui te met dans cet état ? »

Non, non, Arthur n'y était pas. Pas du tout, même. Percy appréciait la jeune femme, qu'il savait intelligente et altruiste, mais ce n'était pas elle, le problème. Non, le problème, c'était Percy, et le sujet qu'il désirait amener sur le tapis : Olivier Dubois.

« Pourquoi ton ancien meilleur ami serait-il un sujet litigieux ? » s'était alors enquit Arthur Selwyn en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

Justement, avait répondu Percy (et il s'en voulait encore de sa formulation maladroite, qui pouvait prêter à confusion), ainsi que l'avait souligné Arthur, Percy n'était plus le meilleur ami d'Olivier Dubois depuis leur sortie de Poudlard. C'était Katie Bell qui avait endossé ce rôle. Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson également, mais lui, oui, lui, Percy Weasley, était absent du paysage de l'ancien gardien de Gryffondor depuis belle lurette ! Et c'était là le comble, jugeait Percy : comment pouvait-il oser se pointer comme une fleur à midi, au bras de Katie Bell, et lui demander sans détour de lui donner des nouvelles du jeune homme qu'il n'avait qu'entraperçu aux funérailles de Fred après la fin des combats ?

« Eh bien ose, c'est tout », avait répondu son chef en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce à quoi la secrétaire de Percy Weasley avait rétorqué qu'il le faudrait bien puisque, de toute façon, Katie Bell l'attendait à l'accueil du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

Ce fut donc un Percy Weasley anxieux qui quitta son service à l'heure du déjeuner.

Katie Bell était de dos lorsque Percy parvint à sa hauteur. Elle portait un tailleur de velours carmin ainsi qu'un pantalon noir, et avait relevé ses cheveux en queue de cheval lasse, comme qu'elle en avait l'habitude. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour le saluer, Percy nota mentalement que le rouge lui allait bien : il mettait ses joues pâles en valeur et tranchait avec la couleur singulière de sa chevelure qui rappelait un ruban de fumée obscure étincelant à la lumière. Une mèche rebelle caressait son front crayeux. Elle la chassa d'une simple pichenette avant de glisser ses doigts fuselés à l'intérieur de sa besace de cuir coutumière. Elle en extirpa une enveloppe parcheminée dont le sceau brisé représentait le logo du Club de Flaquemare. Percy en devina le contenu avant même d'en prendre connaissance. Katie ouvrit alors la bouche, les yeux embués, et les mots se bousculèrent aussitôt à ses lèvres, tremblants :

« Olivier a été renvoyé par Bellows. J'ai reçu sa lettre hier… je l'ai ouverte car je savais qu'Olivier ne le ferait pas, mais je ne l'ai informé de la décision de son responsable qu'hier soir, après notre rencontre. Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Qu'il s'en fichait comme de son dernier chaudron. On parle de Quidditch, nom d'une chouette ! De _Quidditch_ ! C'est toute la vie d'Olivier, le Quidditch ! Je… Alicia, Angelina, même George… tout le monde a essayé de le raisonner mais non, il s'obstine à rester au lit, il ne fait rien de ses journées, il a des crises de somnambulisme la nuit, il dépérit, et moi je suis là, complètement perdue, incapable de le protéger… Il faut que tu m'aides, Percy, je ne sais plus quoi faire… »

Sur ces paroles haletantes, Katie fondit en larmes au beau milieu du couloir, sous les regards curieux des quelques passants qui déambulaient au cinquième étage. Percy enroula ses bras autour de la jeune femme et la laissa pleurer de tout son saoul contre lui. Peu importait qu'elle mouille ses vêtements, qu'on les regarde comme des bêtes de foire et qu'on se moque de leurs comportements… Katie Bell était malheureuse, son petit-frère était mort et Olivier Dubois ne voulait plus entendre parler de Quidditch : le monde ne tournait plus rond.

Peu à peu, les sanglots de Katie se tarirent et Percy lui proposa de but en blanc de l'accompagner ailleurs, loin d'ici, du Ministère, des souvenirs encore trop rêches qui venaient raviver leurs plaies béantes, et elle accepta dans un sourire contrit, le visage bouffi d'avoir pleuré, la voix brisée en mille morceaux. Alors ils transplanèrent, le cœur en miettes, espérant combler le vide qui trouait leurs poitrines, au moins pour un instant.

*.*.*

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, les vagues tumultueuses de la Mer du Nord s'abattaient dans un fracas d'écume contre les falaises qui surplombaient la vaste étendue d'eau salée. Celle-ci ployait, se soulevait, ondulait et dansait au rythme des bourrasques d'octobre, qui faisaient pleuvoir sur leurs corps transis de froid une giboulée de gouttelettes gelées. Des touffes d'herbes desséchées se pressaient contre le néant, bosquets dorés dans un paysage nuancé de bleu cobalt et de gris poussiéreux.

Percy ôta ses chaussures et remonta le col de sa robe sur son nez après avoir inspiré une profonde goulée d'air salé. Ses chaussettes furent bientôt envahies par les grains de sable épars qui recouvraient le sol, mais Percy ne chercha pas à s'en débarrasser. Restée en retrait, Katie observait le remous enfiévré de la mer, ses cheveux sombres battant ses tempes sans plus tenir compte de l'élastique censé les maintenir en place.

« C'est beau. »

Percy hocha la tête. Puis il commença à parler, tout bas d'abord, puis plus fort ensuite. Et Katie l'écoutait, les yeux rivés sur la mer, vêtue de rouge. On aurait dit que tout le sang des morts imprégnait sa silhouette, rappelant à Percy chacune de ses fautes.

Il n'avait jamais emmené personne ici, jusqu'à présent. Cet endroit désertique était devenu son havre de paix, et il y venait fréquemment depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait découvert cet endroit peu après avoir obtenu sa prime empoisonnée au Ministère de la Magie, durant l'été 1995. Cette fameuse promotion qui l'avait conduit à faire des choix honteux et à s'éloigner de sa famille et d'Harry, Hermione et ses amis, au profit du Ministère. L'été était passé, l'audience disciplinaire d'Harry avait eu lieu (il s'en était sorti indemne grâce à Dumbledore, venu témoigner en sa faveur) et Percy avait commencé à douter.

Oh, trois fois rien d'abord. L'ambiance au sein des divers départements devenait bizarre. Les agents se regardaient de travers dans l'ascenseur. Les piques sur Harry Potter, Dumbledore et leurs alliés augmentaient jour après jour. Alors Percy redoublait d'efforts pour intégrer l'élite sacrée du Ministère, faire honneur à son poste, laver le renom bafoué de la famille Weasley. Mais plus il progressait dans son entreprise, moins il éprouvait de plaisir pour son travail. Puis les disparitions avaient commencé. Au compte-goutte, en premier lieu, et de plus en plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure de l'année. A Noël, son père avait été victime du serpent de Voldemort, Nagini, alors qu'il faisait son tour de garde pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Percy avait attendu qu'il fasse nuit noire pour lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, passant outre le couvre-feu de Ste Mangouste. Il l'avait regardé dormir et était rentré chez lui, dans son petit appartement londonien, seul. Misérable. Et parce qu'il avait trop d'orgueil, il avait renvoyé son pull de Noël à sa mère, sans un mot. Il avait pleuré toute la nuit, après ça. Pour oublier ses malheurs, Percy avait fermé les yeux. Il valait mieux ne rien voir, oublier l'injustice grandissante qui prenait possession du Ministère et du monde magique. Prétendre que tout allait bien, que Lord Voldemort n'était pas revenu. C'était tellement plus _facile_.

Le 17 juin 1996, Ron, Ginny, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger avaient infiltré le Département des Mystères. Voldemort et ses fidèles Mangemorts étaient présents. Ils s'étaient battus. Bellatrix Lestrange avait tué Sirius Black, et il avait bien fallu se résoudre à voir la vérité en face : Il était de retour.

« Tu ne croyais pas Harry avant ce soir ?

— Si, avoua Percy, honteux. Mais j'étais bête et ambitieux.

— On fait tous des erreurs. Continue. »

L'été 1996 était brumeux. Percy se souvenait entre autres des assassinats d'Emmeline Vance et d'Amelia Bones, de la destruction d'un pont à Brockdale, et de la disparition de certains commerçants du Chemin de Traverse comme Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes, ou encore Florian Fortarôme. Rufus Scrimgeour avait aussi succédé à Fudge au poste de Ministre de la Magie… En octobre, Katie avait été transférée à Ste Mangouste après que Malefoy l'ait placée sous Impérium et lui ait transmis un collier empoisonné qu'elle devait remettre à Dumbledore. Puis il y avait eu cette sinistre soirée de Noël où il avait accompagné le Ministre à contrecœur au Terrier pour que celui-ci parle à Harry. Percy aurait voulu chasser ce souvenir à jamais. Dans la nuit du 30 juin au 1er juillet 1997, les Mangemorts avaient franchi les défenses de Poudlard et Rogue avait tué le directeur. Son frère aîné, Bill, avait été blessé par Greyback durant le conflit, alors qu'il venait en aide aux élèves et aux professeurs de l'établissement avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Percy était resté enfermé au Ministère jusqu'à très tard dans la soirée, ce jour-là.

Le 27 juillet 1997, Fol-Œil était mort. Percy commençait à redouter les couloirs du Ministère. La méfiance était alors de rigueur. La présence de Voldemort était partout. Son ombre terrifiante planait au-dessus de leurs têtes, sourde menace aux allures d'orage prêt à éclater à la moindre étincelle. Son frère Bill s'était marié avec Fleur Delacour, qu'il avait croisée durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard. Il avait reçu le faire-part mais n'y avait pas répondu. Il avait honte. Trop honte pour revenir chez lui, avouer ses fautes, affronter les regards de ses proches. Alors toute la nuit du 1er août 1997, date à laquelle il aurait dû se trouver auprès des siens pour célébrer l'union de son aîné avec cette Française aussi courageuse que charmante, Percy s'était enfermé dans le bureau adjacent à celui de Rufus Scrimgeour pour travailler. Puis il était rentré chez lui sans savoir qu'enfermé dans son office, Scrimgeour luttait contre Voldemort dont l'unique but était de retrouver Harry pour le tuer. Lorsqu'il était revenu au Ministère de la Magie, Pius Thicknesse remplaçait Scrimgeour, et il avait appris que le mariage de son frère avait été chamboulé par l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient disparu. Le 2 septembre, ils avaient pénétré à l'intérieur du Gouvernement et volé le Médaillon de Serpentard dont Harry leur avait plus tard expliqué le rôle.

« Et ensuite ? »

Ensuite, c'était noir. Noir de non-dits, de regrets, de terreur. Noir comme les absences de Percy au Ministère, comme l'année que Katie avait passée sur la route avec Olivier, Angelina, Alicia, Lee Jordan et les jumeaux. La moitié du temps, Percy restait cloîtré dans son bureau. L'autre moitié, il s'armait de courage pour approcher son père dans les couloirs du Ministère, sans jamais y parvenir. Les massacres s'enchaînaient, les gens mourraient, Percy s'éclipsait pour venir se terrer ici, près de la Mer et de ses humeurs. Les vagues, si elles étaient violentes, ne venaient jamais l'importuner.

Enfin, la Bataille de Poudlard avait sonné. Percy rejoignit Harry et sa famille le cœur battant. La nuit fut cruelle et l'aube se leva dans une mare de sang. Voldemort était mort, mais il n'était pas le seul. Les yeux de Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Rogue, Crivey s'étaient éteints avant même que le soleil ne rougeoie dans le ciel.

Depuis, Percy considérait qu'il avait une dette envers l'univers. De tous ses frères et sœurs, il avait été le plus stupide, le plus orgueilleux, le moins adulte. Pourtant, c'était Fred qui était mort. Fred dont il n'oublierait jamais le dernier sourire, qu'il avait lui-même provoqué. Fred dont le fantôme hantait ses nuits, inlassablement. Fred dont l'ombre le suivait partout, où qu'il aille. Fred qu'il apercevait sur le visage meurtri de son jumeau, sur le tapis du salon, dans le jardin envahi par les gnomes, dans son propre miroir, partout…

Percy parla encore longtemps. Il raconta avant Poudlard, l'innocence, la naïveté de leurs jeunes années, puis, lentement, doucement, Katie glissa une main apaisante dans la sienne et ils contemplèrent l'horizon épaule contre épaule, tandis que la discussion s'orientait vers Katie, ses espoirs brisés, son expérience de la guerre, son nouvel emploi au Ministère… Olivier Dubois.

« Maintenant, parle-moi d'Olivier. »

* * *

**Note : **Voilà, à présent vous connaissez un peu l'histoire de Percy. C'est un personnage qui va nous être utile pour la suite. Merci de votre lecture ! N'oubliez pas, dans le prochain, on voit Marcus ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Merci à **Titou Douh** :D

La parole est à Marcus Flint... et il se porte bien ;)

**EDIT DU 25/04/2020 : Chapitre corrigé et modifié. **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Marcus Flint se porte bien**

« _Marcus Flint acquitté après avoir provoqué l'hospitalisation d'un enfant en bas-âge ? Rita Skeeter vous réserve un article palpitant, page 6. »_

Marcus fusilla du regard la Une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avant de la balancer de toutes ses forces sur la table basse où s'empilaient déjà plusieurs magazines People et quelques revues de presse. Marcus détestait les salles d'attente. Premièrement, parce que les chaises y étaient souvent - toujours - inconfortables, et, deuxièmement, parce qu'il avait l'impression que lorsqu'on mettait un pied dans une pièce de ce genre, le temps se figeait totalement. Il pouvait ainsi s'écouler trois minutes qui en paraissaient trente, et cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Rien que le nom « salle d'attente » évoquait un moment de torture. Marcus Flint était, en effet, un homme d'action. En tant que tel, il ne disposait que d'une patience limitée (en vérité, cela variait en fonction du sujet, Marcus pouvait être extrêmement persévérant lorsque cela l'arrangeait), et n'appréciait guère les rendez-vous obligatoires que son avocat avait fixés avec le Psychomage le plus reconnu de la région, Atticus Fawley. Il considérait qu'il s'agissait là d'une perte de temps monumentale (notez que la notion de temps était très importante à ses yeux), qu'il aurait pu employer d'une bien meilleure façon. En jouant au Quidditch, par exemple.

Mais non. Depuis que Marcus avait envoyé ce gamin à Ste Mangouste, il n'était plus maître de ses propres horaires. Cela l'irritait. Il avait conscience que c'était en partie mérité : Marcus, contrairement aux apparences, n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Il regrettait son acte. Un peu. Bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'il regrettait parce qu'on lui forçait la main... mais cela n'avait aucune importance, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il avait fait amende honorable. Il avait passé un mois dans une cellule d'Azkaban et payé tous les frais que lui avaient facturés les parents du gosse après qu'il ait failli lui ôter la vie. De plus, il s'était comporté avec une cordialité indécente lors de son procès. Même son avocat n'avait pas eu de reproche à lui faire. Non, il lui avait simplement ordonné d'aller consulter ce vieux fou d'Atticus Fawley, qui se prenait pour la sagesse incarnée. Marcus était persuadé qu'il était juste complètement barré. Il lui tenait toujours d'obscurs propos, et l'obligeait constamment à se remettre en question. Or, s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Marcus détestait plus que les salles d'attentes, c'était les problèmes menant à d'intenses crises existentielles. Il les avait en horreur. D'ordinaire, il les évitait comme la peste, mais il se trouvait que depuis quelques temps, le monde lui tombait sans cesse sur la tête pour le pousser à l'introspection Ce qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Rappelons-le : Marcus Flint était un homme d'action. Heureusement que sa mère lui donnait des calmants.

En cet après-midi pluvieux du mois d'octobre, Marcus Flint était donc assis sur une chaise inconfortable dans la salle d'attente du cabinet de Psychomagie de Fawley, sans aucune distraction à sa portée. Il jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre, poussa un profond soupir en réalisant qu'il ne s'était pas écoulé une minute depuis qu'il l'avait consultée la dernière fois et examina « l'antichambre » de son Psychomage, ennuyé.

C'était une petite pièce circulaire, agencée autour de la réception où trônait une femme replète à la dentition chaotique, plongée dans la lecture d'un « thriller aussi angoissant que grandiose » ainsi que le décrivait le bandeau rouge qui ornait la couverture. Elle n'avait rien de particulièrement intéressant - la salle d'attente, s'entend -, à l'image des feuilles de choux que l'on pouvait y dénicher. Marcus avait épluché la pile entière de périodiques à la recherche d'un magazine de Quidditch sous le regard vaguement amusé de la sorcière du guichet. Sans succès, évidemment. Il n'avait trouvé que des torchons rédigés par Skeeter et quelques articles dédiés à la gastronomie, mais il avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de se pencher dessus : Marcus n'aurait pas été fichu de faire cuire un œuf s'il y avait été obligé. Déjà à Poudlard, son niveau en Potions atteignait les bas-fonds. Le professeur Rogue le lui avait sèchement fait remarquer, par ailleurs, et l'avait obligé à redoubler sa Septième Année en ajoutant qu'il était la honte de la maison Serpentard. Marcus s'en moquait, cette année supplémentaire lui avait permis d'échapper à l'emploi auquel on le destinait à sa sortie de l'école (comptable à Gringotts... l'horreur) et de jouer au Quidditch. Sans oublier l'étude de la Métamorphose.

Marcus ne le dirait jamais à personne, mais il admirait le Professeur McGonagall plus que n'importe lequel de ses élèves. C'était une femme droite, de caractère, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et qui agissait toujours de telle sorte à l'obtenir. Elle se montrait impartiale en toutes circonstances, et n'avait jamais oublié de valoriser les efforts déployés par l'ancien Serpentard dans sa matière.

« Vous êtes un paradoxe, Monsieur Flint », lui disait-elle avec un demi-sourire, « Vous dites aimer les choses simples mais le seul domaine scolaire qui trouve grâce à vos yeux est de loin le plus compliqué. »

Ce à quoi Marcus répondait d'un ton badin qu'il préférait tout de même le vol à la Métamorphose. Son enseignante arquait alors un sourcil amusé, mais ne répliquait rien, puis Marcus sortait de la salle de classe à reculons, un sourire radieux au coin des lèvres. Ses amis Miles Bletchey et Adrian Pucey ricanaient à chaque fois qu'une scène de ce genre se produisait.

A la fin de sa deuxième Septième Année, Marcus avait envoyé une lettre au professeur McGonagall dans laquelle il la remerciait sincèrement pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté. Lorsqu'il l'avait découvert penché sur son bureau avec une plume à la main, Terence Higgs, l'un de ses camarades de dortoir et ancien Attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard, avait tellement ri qu'il avait fini à l'infirmerie. Marcus s'était contenté de le dévisager d'un air dédaigneux. Terence pouvait bien se moquer de son attitude, cela ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. McGonagall lui avait répondu qu'il avait intérêt à poursuivre la Métamorphose, et, qu'en dépit des rivalités existant entre sa maison - Gryffondor - et celle de Marcus - Serpentard -, elle lui souhaitait beaucoup de courage pour la suite.

La suite ? Marcus n'aimait pas en parler. Elle le décevait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir à quoi il était réduit à présent... il allait mourir dans une salle d'attente âgé de vingt-deux ans, toujours célibataire et sans nouvelle de ceux qu'il appelait ses « amis ». _Pitoyable_.

« Je m'ennuie, grommela-t-il pour lui-même en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

— Vous n'avez qu'à lire une revue, répliqua la sorcière du guichet. Ça vous occupera. »

Elle avisa son regard morne et pointa l'un des magazines de sa baguette magique :

« Celui-ci est croustillant au possible, vous verrez... »

Marcus gémit. Allait-il vraiment s'abaisser à lire de la presse People ? L'ennui et les salles d'attente auraient raison de son cerveau. Après quelques délibérations mentales et un fugitif monologue argumenté avec lui-même (« feuilleter ce genre de choses doit forcément provoquer une désintégration des neurones », « au moins, ça passera le temps », « mais je m'en fiche de savoir que Celestina Moldubec a écrit le tube de l'année en s'inspirant de son ancien amant ! », etc.), il finit par se plonger dans la lecture du magazine que lui avait conseillé la sorcière, _MagicPeople_. Elle-même revint à son thriller en affichant un sourire satisfait. Marcus tourna les pages, s'attardant à peine sur les articles racoleurs qui s'enchaînaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une minuscule chronique relatant de l'expulsion récente d'un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch professionnelle du Club de Flaquemare, Olivier Dubois.

Marcus se figea en reconnaissant le nom de son ancien adversaire à cet endroit, et tourna la page à la recherche d'une photographie. Une petite illustration était bien jointe à l'article, mais il s'agissait d'un vieux cliché pris sur le vif, datant d'avant-guerre. On y voyait Dubois muni de son balai flambant neuf et des robes caractéristiques du Club de Flaquemare. Il souriait d'un air euphorique à l'objectif, agitant son casque de gardien au-dessus de sa tête. Comme la photo était sorcière, elle bougeait, si bien que Marcus put profiter d'un gros plan saugrenu sur les yeux marron d'Olivier Dubois. Marcus ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent, mais ceux-ci étaient très beaux. Loin d'être communs, ils se déclinaient en une kyrielle de nuances tantôt dorées ou ocres, évoquant la couleur de la terre après une forte crue, et s'accordaient à merveille avec les quelques grains de beauté qui constellaient le visage buriné de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il en avait un juste au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, ronde et rose, et un au niveau du menton fendu d'une fossette. Marcus se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Un goût de rouille envahit sa langue, le détournant de sa contemplation. Il s'intéressa à la chronique, ignorant les pensées qui s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit à la vitesse d'un Eclair de Feu (« Tu ne vas tout de même pas lire quelque chose sur _Olivier Dubois_ ? » « Tu détestes ce crétin fini ! »).

_« Olivier Dubois, Ecossais âgé de vingt-deux ans et Gardien (Réserve) de l'équipe professionnelle de Quidditch du Club de Flaquemare vient de rendre son tablier - ou plutôt son balai. Il semblerait en effet qu'il ne se soit plus présenté sur le terrain depuis bien longtemps. Le responsable du Club de Flaquemare en personne s'est exprimé dans une courte interview la semaine passée : « Olivier avait un brillant avenir devant lui. Il aurait pu passer Titulaire mais il semblerait que la vie en ait décidé autrement ». Nous lui souhaitons bon courage pour la suite et espérons en savoir plus sur les motivations de l'ancien joueur. »_

_N'importe quoi_, songea Marcus en changeant de revue avec une virulence qui fit tressaillir la sorcière du guichet. Olivier Dubois était vraiment un bel imbécile, si ce que le rédacteur de l'article écrivait était avéré. Gâcher son poste de Gardien... ça ne lui ressemblait pas. _Qu'en sais-tu au fond ? _le surprit une petite voix dans sa tête. _Tu ne connais pas Olivier Dubois._

_Si_. Marcus avait eu l'occasion de le côtoyer à Poudlard et sur le terrain de Quidditch. D'un an son cadet, Dubois l'exaspérait bien plus que les salles d'attente et la dissection de ses humeurs, pensées et émotions réunies. Un comble. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris de quelle manière l'ancien Gryffondor s'y prenait pour lui taper à ce point-là sur le chaudron. Il le faisait, tout simplement. C'était peut-être à cause de son sourire, trop large, trop victorieux. De la façon dont il lui serrait la main avant chaque match, écrasant ses phalanges avec un aplomb ahurissant. Il ne s'était jamais laissé impressionner par les grimaces et les menaces que l'équipe de Serpentard faisait pleuvoir sur lui. _Exaspérant, vraiment._

Marcus décida qu'il en avait assez de se torturer ainsi l'esprit à cause de ce goujat d'Olivier Dubois. Il opta donc pour un magazine « féminin », et il s'amusa à reluquer les corps sveltes et gracieux des mannequins qui posaient devant la caméra. Certaines lui accordèrent des clins d'œil aguicheurs depuis leur univers de papier glacé.

« Ah ! Monsieur Flint, intervint une voix digne qui le fit sursauter. Ne me dites pas que vous lisez ce ramassis d'inepties ?

— Ce ne serait pas le cas si vous ne m'aviez pas fait patienter. »

La voix de Marcus était plus acide qu'un bain de vinaigre. Atticus Fawley ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Il plongea ses paumes velues dans la poche de sa robe ivoire et l'invita d'un geste du menton à le précéder dans son bureau. Marcus reposa son magazine et ignora le sourire moqueur de la sorcière du guichet lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son titre (« Trouver l'âme-sœur en parka Moldue ? C'est possible ! »), puis entra à sa suite dans la petite pièce dont les murs étaient blancs, les fauteuils capitonnés étaient blancs, les bibelots étaient blancs, et le parquet était blanc. Tant de blanc donna la nausée au jeune homme.

« Installez-vous, je vous prie. Vous savez comment nous fonctionnons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour le savoir, Marcus le savait. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il venait ici chaque vendredi après-midi.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur Flint ? »

Marcus laissa son regard errer sur le mobilier spartiate du bureau, indécis. Finalement, il se retrancha sur ses mains, qui agrippaient férocement ses genoux. Il en fut étonné, et relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait de manière inconsciente sur ses articulations.

« Je vais bien.

— Vous allez bien, répéta doucement Fawley.

— Oui. »

Un oiseau au plumage écarlate gazouilla derrière le double-vitrage qui séparait le cabinet d'un jardin citadin. Marcus le chercha des yeux, et le trouva perché au sommet d'un gigantesque hêtre dont les branches oscillaient à cause du vent. Ses feuilles colorées dissimulaient presque le petit animal.

« M'est avis, Marcus, que vous faites semblant d'aller bien. D'ailleurs, votre avocat pense aussi que vous n'êtes pas au mieux de votre forme...

— C'est faux. »

Marcus _savait_ qu'il allait bien. Il était seul dans sa tête, nom d'une chouette. Ce n'était pas ce timbré de Fawley qui allait lui dire comment il se sentait.

« Pourquoi ?

— Pardon ?

— Pourquoi pensez-vous vous sentir bien ? »

Marcus se raidit sur son siège. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il allait bien parce que... parce qu'il mangeait tous les jours à sa faim, que son compte en banque était plein, qu'il avait été acquitté à l'issue de ce fichu procès ? Il allait bien. Oui, il allait bien. Bien sûr qu'il allait bien. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

« Je suis heureux. »

Merlin, sa voix tremblait et c'était affreux.

« Vous êtes heureux... humm... Marcus, regardez-moi quand je vous parle, je vous trouve bizarre. »

Aussitôt, la panique l'envahit. Il voulut transplaner, mais sa volonté se déroba sous ses pieds. Alors il voulut courir, fuir, mais ses jambes se firent lourdes et ses gestes grossiers. Ses paupières tombaient, lourdes sur ses grands yeux noirs, lourdes comme l'était sa langue dans sa bouche.

« Marcus, vous avez pris quelque chose ce matin ? »

Non. Non... seulement un peu de... il ne savait plus bien. C'était si dur, parfois, le matin. Marcus détestait ça. Heureusement, sa mère lui donnait des calmants. Ils l'empêchaient de se triturer les méninges trop longtemps.

« Marcus, regardez-moi. »

La voix d'Atticus Fawley n'avait plus rien de doux. Marcus la trouva même acide, et gelée, plus froide que l'eau dans laquelle sa mère l'obligeait à plonger, parfois. Pour remettre ses idées en place, qu'elle disait.

« Revelio ! Medicinae Transfert ! »

Marcus se sentit vidé de l'intérieur, subitement. Et tout s'emmêla dans sa tête.

Un petit garçon avançait devant lui, sur une bicyclette. Marcus ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le garçon s'était arrêté à sa hauteur, les pieds posés sur les pédales de son véhicule en acier. Il souriait. « Tenez Monsieur, vous avez perdu vos bonbons. Dites, je peux en prendre un ? » « D'accord. ». Marcus fourrait le paquet dans la poche de sa robe, indifférent. Derrière eux, les parents du garçon tâchaient de le rattraper à pied, en riant. Ou en criant ? Marcus fronçait les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de bruits s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. A côté de lui, le petit garçon avait commencé à geindre. Il était tombé de son vélo. « Arrête de pleurer ». Marcus avait été sympa au début, mais les cris s'intensifiaient et il avait mal à la tête... « Que lui avez-vous donné ?! » « Rien, simplement un bonbon, vous savez... ». Plus tard, à l'hôpital, Marcus avait entendu deux Médicomages parler : « Ce n'était pas un bonbon, ce que ce gosse a avalé. C'était du poison ». Et Marcus riait parce que ce n'était pas possible, c'était sa mère qui lui avait acheté ces bonbons, hier, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle lui disait qu'il avait mauvaise mine. Puis les Médicomages renchérissaient « oui, du poison, il a voulu le tuer, le gamin... c'était un Serpentard, vous savez ? Tous tarés, ces gens-là... ». Alors Marcus riait de plus belle...

Changement de décor. Marcus entrait dans le Tribunal. Sa mère sollicitait d'urgence une entrevue avec lui. « Tiens, des bonbons pour te remonter le moral ». Marcus acceptait et son cœur devenait plus léger dans sa poitrine. Le monde pouvait bien tomber en ruines qu'il rirait quand même. Etrange. Les mots « accident » et « innocent » se frayaient un chemin jusqu'aux lèvres de juges. Marcus surprenait un regard noir de sa mère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle le regardait ainsi. Cela ne faisait rien, il se sentait léger, si léger... il se sentait bien. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

Changement de décor. Marcus était étendu sur son lit, dans le manoir familial. Sa mère était penchée sur sa tête. Elle lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille, sa baguette en main. « De quoi parlez-vous, Mère ? ». Seul le silence lui répondait. Marcus avait certainement rêvé sa présence.

Changement de décor. Un salon, noir de monde et d'idées sombres. «Tu étais où pendant la guerre, Marcus ? ». Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Où était-il pendant la guerre, Marcus ? De quel côté ? Qu'avait-il fait ? « Je ne sais pas ». Les regards, alors, convergeaient vers lui et Marcus tâchait vainement de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il avait la sensation de courir après lui-même dans le labyrinthe de son esprit. L'étoffe de ses pensées ondulait dans le ciel bleu de l'inconscience, inaccessible. « Mais as-tu vraiment envie de savoir ? » demandait alors la silhouette chimérique de sa mère, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Et Marcus répondait que non, et les invités hochaient la tête, et Marcus se sentait léger, si léger qu'il pourrait s'envoler...

Changement de décor. Sa mère était allongée sur le canapé. Elle était transparente. La scène datait de ce matin. « Tu as rendez-vous avec Atticus Fawley, aujourd'hui ? ». Oui. Il détestait ça, Marcus, aller chez le Psychomage. Il l'obligeait sans cesse à fouiller dans son cerveau, à éprouver... des choses. C'était son avocat qui l'y avait obligé, à prendre rendez-vous après l'hospitalisation du gamin. Il semblait y tenir. Mais Marcus n'aimait pas son avocat, il voulait le séparer de sa mère. Il lui disait sans cesse qu'après son procès, il ferait bien de quitter le Manoir Familial et de consulter un Psy. « Tu vois ta mère partout où elle n'est pas, Flint », qu'il lui disait avec un drôle de sourire en biais. Marcus ne comprenait pas. Elle était bien là, sa mère, pourtant. Il ne l'avait pas inventée, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, elle lui tendait la main : « Tiens, prend des bonbons, ça te fera du bien ». Alors Marcus hochait la tête, embrassait sa mère et transplanait dans la salle d'attente du cabinet. Sa mère ne l'accompagnait jamais. « Je retourne au cimetière voir ton père », qu'elle disait. Puis elle s'évaporait.

Un éclair fusa dans son esprit. Marcus sentit sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme indécent. Il hoquetait sous le regard inquiet de son vieux Psychomage. Puis la colère le submergea alors qu'il comprenait, peu à peu, que quelque chose clochait chez lui... Elle grondait en lui tel un torrent, jaillissait de son cœur léger devenu plomb, inondait la moindre de ses pensées. Puis Marcus cria et sa voix éclata, rebondit contre les murs trop blancs de cette pièce trop blanche, lacéra son corps et son cœur.

« Maman a voulu m'empoisonner.

— Marcus, votre mère est morte pendant la guerre. »


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Merci infiniment à **Kcaraetmoi** et **deux personnes "invitées"** pour leurs reviews *.*

Je viens juste de voir les notifications des "**guests**" :) ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Guest 1 (pour ta review du 23 avril) : Hello :) merci beaucoup pour ton message ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ainsi que le reste des personnages et de l'histoire !

Guest 2 (pour ta review du 25 avril) : Hello :D Merci beaucoup pour ton super message, je suis ravie que tu aies cliqué sur cette fic' en dépit du titre en majuscule (j'avoue que j'ai hésité à le mettre en MAJ mais ma prof de latin nous disait toujours que le latin devait être écrit en majuscules XD c'est resté...). J'aime beaucoup les personnages secondaires, aussi :) j'espère que mon interprétation de ceux-ci te paraîtra agréable ! Merci pour Marcus *.* ça me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies son perso. J'avais prévu une quinzaine de chapitres à la base, mais je suis du genre à ne pas suivre mes plans donc on verra x) Merci à toi pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Le retour de Katie Bell...**

**Un mois a passé.**

**EDIT DU 25/04/2020 : Chapitre corrigé et modifié.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : 31 Octobre**

Le 31 octobre 1998 ne fut guère différent du mois qui l'avait précédé. Il s'imposa sous une pluie diluvienne, elle-même escortée de puissantes rafales de vent ébouriffant quiconque osait s'engouffrer dans les rues désertes de la capitale anglaise. Les feuilles mortes jonchaient le sol, agglutinées contre le ruban d'asphalte oblong sous le joug de l'humidité. Un filet d'eau noirâtre débordait des caniveaux, souillant les trottoirs et recouvrant les murs des habitations tassées contre la chaussée d'une croûte de moisissure répugnante. Les lampadaires qui surplombaient les allées crépitaient faiblement comme des gouttes glaciales s'écrasaient contre leurs troncs écaillés et leurs ampoules archaïques. Des lambeaux de crépit se décollaient des logements les moins fortunés et tombaient sur le goudron détrempé avant de continuer leur course dans les canalisations de Londres, poussés par des rigoles d'eau boueuse. Le crachin semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, martelant les fenêtres sales des immeubles dressés dans la voûte charbonneuse. Le brouillard délavé et étouffant se pressait contre les flancs de la souveraine Tamise dont le clapotis habituel s'était mêlé aux sons de la bruine.

Confinée dans son office au cinquième étage du Ministère de la Magie, Katie Bell surveillait l'évolution moindre de la météo d'un œil critique. Aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi. La jeune femme avait reçu un hibou de la part d'Alicia Spinnet qui l'informait de sa venue éphémère en Angleterre. Toutes deux avaient résolu de se retrouver chez Katie, dans le minuscule appartement qu'elle partageait avec Olivier Dubois en périphérie de Bristol. Angelina Johnson les rejoindrait dans la soirée pour fêter Halloween en bonne et due forme. Katie espérait que les conditions climatiques ne conduiraient pas Alicia à reporter son trajet en Portoloin. La jeune femme avait en effet déserté les intempéries de la Grande-Bretagne à la faveur des verts pâturages Suisses, or le Gouvernement Sorcier établi à Zurich était connu pour être tatillon au sujet des normes de sécurité. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'Alicia ne reste pas coincée au comptoir des départs.

Katie reporta son attention sur le tic-tac discret de sa montre à gousset. Elle devrait tenir encore un quart d'heure avant de transplaner chez elle pour tenter de tirer Olivier hors de son lit. Quoiqu'elle dût bien avouer qu'il avait fait des efforts, ces derniers jours. Pour commencer, Olivier avait recommencé à manger. Certes, il ne finissait jamais ses assiettes, mais Katie s'était trouvée enchantée de cette légère amélioration. De même, Olivier lui tenait à présent un discours sensé lorsqu'elle venait s'asseoir près de lui pour lui faire la conversation après son service au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Il répondait à ses questions, la regardait dans les yeux quand elle s'exprimait, et lui serrait doucement la main quand elle déposait un baiser d'adieu sur son front avant de partir travailler.

Tous ces progrès, Katie les devait à Percy Weasley.

Le lendemain de leur « pause-déjeuner » finalement métamorphosée en « pause confession », le rouquin avait rappliqué chez elle avec l'adresse d'un Psychomage renommé en poche : Atticus Fawley. Si Katie s'était montrée sceptique, de prime abord, elle avait dû se résigner à laisser ses doutes de côté lorsqu'Olivier était sorti du cabinet du vieil homme en larmes après leur premier rendez-vous. Olivier n'avait jamais _vraiment_ pleuré depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Or, pleurer soulageait. Il s'agissait donc d'une avancée.

Par ailleurs, Percy avait souhaité mettre les choses au clair avec son vieil ami lors de sa première visite dans leur appartement. Katie les avait laissés discuter, cloîtrée dans la cuisine avec une tasse de thé bouillante à la main. Elle s'était mise en tête de préparer le dîner, alors qu'il s'agissait d'ordinaire d'une tâche qui la rebutait. Des pâtes trouvées au fin fond d'un placard feraient l'affaire. Lorsque Percy était sorti de la chambre d'Olivier, le thé était froid, le reste de spaghettis détrempés qui gisait dans la casserole paraissait infâme, Katie était affalée contre le carrelage gelé enveloppée d'un châle de grand-mère, mais l'un comme l'autre arborait un sourire soulagé. Katie n'était plus toute seule face à la torpeur de son meilleur ami, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Quant à Olivier, il semblait avoir pardonné à Percy de s'être absenté si longtemps de sa vie.

En semaine, alors qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux au Ministère de la Magie, il arrivait que Katie rejoigne Percy lors des pauses déjeuners. Lorsque cela se produisait, les deux jeunes gens ne précédaient jamais leurs collègues dans les cafés saturés de la capitale et les restaurants huppés que d'autres fréquentaient. Ils emportaient simplement un pique-nique et transplanaient en bord de mer, parés de capes coupe-vent. Défiant les températures affolantes, ils roulaient leurs chaussettes en boule et enfouissaient leurs orteils dans les grains de sable rescapés du littoral, s'esquintaient les talons à force de marcher sur des herbes aussi brillantes que piquantes, s'égratignaient les lèvres dans la houle salée. Parfois, leurs bouches s'ouvraient pour laisser chanter les mots qu'ils savaient importants, d'autres fois le silence dominait, mais c'était toujours parfait. Les vagues se mêlaient comme des sœurs à leurs bavardages ou à leur quiétude, réconfortantes et résistantes, douces et fermes, à l'image des mains des deux enfants grandis trop tôt qui se trouvaient dans l'épaisseur de l'air. Quand il pleuvait, tout se mêlait dans un déluge de bleu poudreux et de cuivré, et le sable, comme leurs cheveux, volait au gré du vent mordant. Les nuages blancs, cotonneux, poursuivaient leur route dans le ciel, délestant leur poids sur la terre qui l'accueillait jusqu'à en déborder.

Ces moments exaltants, Katie en rêvait chaque jour les yeux ouverts. Elle n'avait qu'à sourire pour sentir la brise saumâtre frôler sa peau, la couvrir de rougeurs, ses dents mordre ses lèvres gercées qui conservaient le goût de la marée, pour voir au loin, derrière ses montagnes de dossiers, l'étendue céruléenne toujours occupée à gagner quelque victoire sur le reste du monde, contre les falaises escarpées, contre les rochers lustrés scintillant au soleil, contre les Hommes arrogants qui pensaient pouvoir la contrôler, et même contre le vigoureux zéphyr qui ne se taisait jamais tout à fait.

Un froissement de papier sortit Katie de ses rêveries. Dehors, le ciel avait cessé de pleurer. Les feuilles édulcorées des platanes pendaient tristement en haut des branches. L'écorce des arbres était imbibée de petits ruisseaux. La nuit allait tomber sur Londres et ses environs. Il était l'heure de partir. _Enfin_.

Katie remit de l'ordre sur son bureau, rangea son encrier et sa débandade de plumes, fourra ses parchemins à la hâte dans son sac, boucla ses dossiers, attrapa sa cape imperméable et boutonna ses vêtements jusqu'au menton. Ses jambes habillées de collants de laine étaient avides de mouvement après une journée entière passée à trier des documents rébarbatifs. Elle rajusta subrepticement sa jupe qui glissait sur ses hanches. Ses doigts de pied cognèrent contre le bout de ses bottes. Elle sourit.

« N'oubliez pas votre écharpe, Miss Bell », lui lança Harold Rocket, son supérieur, depuis son coin de bureau.

Lui aussi souriait, de ce sourire associé aux vendredis soirs, un peu fatigué mais toujours heureux, cette sorte de moue qui exprime le bonheur de pouvoir s'échapper d'un lieu sentant le renfermé et les mots griffonnés à la hâte sur du papier épais. Katie lui souhaita bon courage pour la demi-heure qu'il restait au vieil homme ventripotent, aujourd'hui vêtu d'une chemise rayée ornée d'un nœud papillon animé. (Harold Rocket possédait un sens de la mode discutable). Il lui répondit par un geste de la main amusé, ses yeux ronds pétillant de bonne humeur. Katie enroula son écharpe rouge autour de son nez et coinça sa queue de cheval brune dans un bonnet de laine grossièrement tricoté avant de s'élancer dans le Ministère de la Magie, gracile.

Sur le trajet du couloir aux ascenseurs, Katie croisa successivement la vieille secrétaire de Percy qui lui parla sa future retraite, Paloma Strasvey (une autre collègue de Percy) qui, elle, entreprit de fourrer son nez dans sa vie amoureuse (il semblait à Katie qu'il s'agissait là de l'unique sujet de discussion dont elle était capable), avant de déboucher dans l'atrium. Elle dépassa la cohue pour déguerpir du Ministère afin de transplaner en toute tranquillité.

*.*.*

Katie monta les étages qui la séparaient de son appartement en soufflant. Ses pieds s'empêtraient à chaque fois dans sa cape, menaçant de la faire dégringoler les étages, tête la première. Finalement, la vieille Moldue du deuxième étage avait raison : les vêtements Moldus étaient beaucoup plus pratiques. Celle-ci passait justement sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte lorsque Katie parvint à sa hauteur.

« Bonsoir, Miss Bell ! », la salua-t-elle d'un ton allègre. « J'ai quelque chose pour vous, attendez-moi ici ».

Katie resta campée sur son paillasson, intriguée, tandis que la vieille femme attrapait quelque chose derrière elle. Katie éclata de rire en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un panier rempli de sucreries.

« Joyeux Halloween, Miss Bell.

— Merci beaucoup, vraiment.

— Je vous en prie. Dites, n'oubliez pas d'en donner à votre ami, je suis certaine que c'est très bon pour le moral.

— Vous avez croisé Olivier ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Katie.

— Oui. Il s'est promené dans le jardin de la résidence toute la journée. Il avait l'air un peu mieux que la dernière fois, quand je l'ai récupéré devant chez moi, vous vous souvenez ? »

Katie hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de cet épisode. Olivier, en pleine crise de somnambulisme, s'était roulé en boule sur le seuil d'entrée de la voisine. C'avait suscité les ragots de tout l'immeuble pendant un bon moment. Certains voisins marmonnaient même qu'un « espèce de fou » vivait dans le bâtiment, et qu'il était dangereux de les laisser, Katie et lui, si proches de leurs enfants. Katie n'en avait cure. Ce qui importait, c'était la sécurité d'Olivier. Le reste, elle s'en fichait.

« Ne prenez pas cet air angoissé, ça me retourne l'estomac. Mangez du chocolat, ça vous fera du bien. Allez, bonne soirée, Miss Bell.

— Merci, vous aussi. »

Katie reprit sa course dans les escaliers, plus paniquée que détendue. Le nom de son meilleur ami tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec fracas, chancelante, et la referma brusquement derrière elle. Elle se précipita au salon, tourmentée. Ses semelles gorgées d'eau la firent trébucher, mais elle se releva aussitôt et découvrit Olivier affalé dans le divan, les yeux cloués au plafond.

« Merlin, Olivier », bafouilla la jeune femme.

Il se redressa à l'entente de son prénom et lui adressa un faible sourire. Katie eut l'impression qu'un menhir obstruait sa trachée.

« Olivier », fût-elle simplement capable de répéter.

Elle resta là, à genoux sur le sol, perdue dans un champ de tissus, sa baguette magique à la main. Olivier se leva au prix d'un effort surhumain, et s'accroupit près d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, et resta là, longtemps, sa tête blottie contre la nuque de la jeune femme, son nez soufflant contre les mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient de son bonnet, les doigts agrippés aux bras de Katie, ses lèvres immobiles dessinant les mots de réconfort qu'il était incapable de formuler. Finalement, après un lourd silence :

« Joyeux Halloween, Katie. Je vois que tu as rapporté des bonbons, c'est super. »

Katie ne répondit rien, se fondant dans son étreinte inespérée, un sourire étrange au bord des lèvres. Il était là. Il était vivant. Son cœur battait délicatement dans sa poitrine, pressée contre la sienne, ses mains chaudes et calleuses la serraient contre lui, apaisantes.

Katie avait toujours peur qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde à son retour du Ministère.

« Joyeux Halloween, Olivier. »

Mais aujourd'hui, il était ici. En vie. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il souriait.

*.*.*

« Merlin, c'est toujours aussi petit ici… Vous ne voulez pas jeter un sort d'agrandissement, ni vu ni connu ? Ce serait tout de même plus pratique, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Alicia Spinnet avait débarqué à vingt heures tapantes, encombrée de sacs en tous genres, sous le regard effaré de son amie. Katie secoua la tête, hilare. Alicia n'était pas connue pour être la reine de l'organisation. Elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'envahissement, et ne manquait jamais une occasion d'acheter des babioles stupides qui finissaient par moisir dans des armoires. Cette fois encore n'échappait pas à la règle : Alicia avait prétexté son installation transitoire en Suisse pour leur rapporter des boîtes de chocolat à foison, et des tonnes de charcuterie qui, contrairement aux montres sauteuses et chantantes aussi présentes dans ses valises, avaient été très bien accueillies.

« Leur appartement est très bien comme ça, Ali' », répliqua Angelina d'une voix amusée.

Les quatre amis étaient rassemblés dans le petit salon jouxtant la cuisine et dégustaient l'apéritif en discutant des nouveaux emplois d'Alicia et de Katie. Olivier faisait visiblement des efforts pour se concentrer sur leur discussion, décrochant par moments, mais son sourire, quoique fragile, était sincère, et cela se ressentait sur l'humeur générale. Les trois filles riaient à gorge déployée pour des stupidités, avalant petits fours et Bièrraubeurre entre deux mots.

« George n'a pas voulu venir ? demanda Alicia entre deux hoquets.

— Ron l'a emmené je-ne-sais-où, répondit Angelina en haussant les épaules.

— Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas passée au Terrier, marmonna Katie. Comment vont les Weasley ?

— Plutôt bien. Molly cuisine dans tous les sens, Arthur s'est découvert une passion pour les aspirateurs, Lee s'incruste de temps à autres pour sortir George, et Fleur et Bill contribuent à la bonne ambiance pendant les repas dominicaux… Des fois, j'ai l'impression de vivre avec des fous. Ça coure et ça crie dans tous les sens ! »

Un silence écrasant s'abattit sur leurs épaules. Le souvenir de Fred s'imposa dans leurs esprits, et Katie ne put s'empêcher de décocher un coup d'œil songeur à Angelina. Elle était sortie avec Fred, à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, elle essuyait les larmes de son jumeau et tâchait de le faire rire de nouveau. Etait-ce sensé ? Katie n'en savait rien. Que ressentait Angelina ? Impossible de le savoir. Katie avait conscience de la tristesse de son amie. Ils avaient perdu un ami, et George avait perdu son double. Mais elle, elle avait perdu son premier amour, et se réconfortait dans les bras d'un homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Katie espérait sincèrement que George ne fût pas uniquement un reflet de l'être aimé.

« Au fait, reprit Angelina d'un ton un peu forcé, vous avez lu les dernières nouvelles ?

— Quoi ?

— Marcus Flint a dû faire une cure de désintoxication ce mois-ci. Il paraît qu'il était complètement à l'ouest. »

Katie remarqua la tension qui s'installa dans les épaules d'Olivier, et échangea un regard complice avec Alicia. L'une comme l'autre connaissait l'aversion du jeune homme à l'égard de l'ancien Serpentard.

« Ah oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Flint ?

— Je n'en sais pas plus que ça. Vous l'avez recroisé, vous, après Poudlard ?

— On m'a dit qu'il avait été embauché par les Faucons de Falmouth dans l'équipe de Réserve, déclara Katie, incertaine.

— C'était le cas, répliqua Olivier en fronçant les sourcils. Mais Flint n'a jamais joué.

— Pourquoi ?

— Aucune idée. »

Olivier se mordilla la lèvre d'un air concentré. Katie sentit Alicia poser une main dans son dos et sourit : il s'agissait d'un code qu'elles avaient établi pour pouvoir dialoguer en se passant de mots.

« Mince, on n'a plus d'alcool ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton un peu trop enjoué pour que ça paraisse naturel. Tu viens m'aider à en chercher ?

— Il reste quatre bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu, fit Angelina, suspicieuse.

— J'ai très soif », prétendit Katie en se levant.

Angelina haussa les épaules mais les laissa en paix, préférant discuter avec Olivier dans le salon. Alicia referma la porte de la cuisine sans un bruit, puis lança un « Assurdiato » pour s'assurer de ne pas être entendue de leurs amis. Katie s'assit le moins gracieusement du monde sur le carrelage et attendit que son amie ne prenne la parole d'un ton surexcité :

« Tu as vu la réaction d'Olivier quand on a parlé de Flint ?

— Certes, mais ça n'explique toujours pas ta tête. A quoi penses-tu ?

— Je pense « Quidditch », « bonne vieille rivalité », et « motivation ».

— Je ne te suis pas très bien.

— Ça ne fait rien, je suis certaine que Percy pourra tout t'expliquer en personne. Tu permets que je l'invite à nous rejoindre ce soir ?

— Quoi ? » baragouina Katie.

Alicia secoua la tête, visiblement enthousiaste, et sans plus attendre l'approbation de son amie, envoya un Patronus parlant au rouquin.

« Il m'a envoyé une chouette ce matin, en me disant qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle pour Olivier et qu'il était sûr que ça te plairait à toi aussi. En fait, je pensais que son idée était complètement nulle… mais il semblerait que je me sois trompée…

— Ali', je ne te suis pas très bien. »

Alicia secoua la tête, aux anges.

« Tout va bien se passer, Katie. On a trouvé un moyen de remettre Olivier sur pied définitivement. »

*.*.*

Percy Weasley se présenta à la porte de l'appartement dix minutes plus tard, l'air plus échevelé que jamais.

« Joyeux Halloween, Katie. On ne s'est pas croisés au Ministère aujourd'hui… »

Katie lui sourit avec chaleur et sentit Alicia qui la poussait sur le palier de leur logement, claquant la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

« Vas-y, Percy, déballe ton idée !

— Du calme Alicia, intervint Katie. J'ai des voisins…

— C'est Halloween, Kat' ! Ils sont tous en train de se taper une indigestion après avoir dévalisé les stocks de bonbons pour…

— Je peux parler ? la coupa Percy en essuyant les verres de ses lunettes sur sa robe. Je dois être rentré dans un quart d'heure, j'ai beaucoup de travail…

— Vas-y, le pressa Katie.

— Très bien. Il se trouve que j'ai des relations au Ministère et que j'ai rencontré un entraîneur sportif ce matin au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

— Une histoire de dossier aberrante…

— On s'en fiche, trancha Alicia. Continue ! »

Percy la fusilla faussement du regard.

« Bref. Il s'appelle Fergus Fawley, c'est un cousin du Psychomage d'Olivier… et il m'a confié qu'il venait de déposer un projet confidentiel qu'il m'a vaguement expliqué : il veut créer une équipe de Quidditch qui soit constituée de « bras-cassés » pour les aider à remonter la pente, et concevoir une vraie équipe professionnelle pour renouveler le monde du Quidditch.

— C'est une excellente idée… mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Olivier et Flint.

— Flint en fera partie, annonça Alicia avant que Percy n'ait pu répondre à la jeune femme.

— Et vu qu'Olivier et lui se détestent, si on arrive à les fourrer ensemble dans ce coup-là, Olivier sera obligé de reprendre sa vie en main pour prouver qu'il vaut mieux que Flint. Il a toujours eu horreur de perdre face à lui… »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Katie. Il fallait absolument qu'ils poussent Olivier à s'inscrire dans ce futur Club de Quidditch…

* * *

**Les choses sérieuses commencent ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** Merci à Elro, Sariaa24 et Titou Douh pour vos reviews !

Je laisse la parole à **Marcus Flint**, pour un chapitre moins descriptif que les autres (c'est Marcus, il aime les choses simples, vous comprenez ? La poésie ça lui passe au-dessus de la tête XD) et vous remercie encore de votre lecture.

**EDIT DU 25/04/2020 : Chapitre corrigé et modifié. **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une lueur dans l'obscurité**

En ce mois de novembre 1998, le soleil submergeait les rues de Londres. Pâle et froid, à l'image des températures, il se heurtait aux pavés saillants des ruelles désertées, se glissait entre les brèches creusées dans les allées, se répandait sans vergogne sur le dallage émacié, en infiltrant les crevasses bosselées qui reluisaient sous son éclat blafard. Tout cela dans le silence le plus complet, comme pour ne pas réveiller la Mort qui suintait des trop nombreux et silencieux cimetières aux lendemains de la Toussaint.

Le soleil était malade d'avoir dû affronter le mauvais temps pour se hisser dans l'anthracite du ciel. Ses rayons souffreteux attiraient la poussière entre leurs mailles, long ruban de particules chatoyantes, et permettaient aux passants d'admirer leur ballet éternel. D'un claquement de doigt, la poussière se dissipait dans l'atmosphère pour y revenir aussitôt, emprisonnant l'espace infatué d'humidité. Les promeneurs s'attardaient rarement sur le spectacle – ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec ces sornettes – mais lorsqu'ils le faisaient, ils se trouvaient comblés de pouvoir assister à pareil miracle. On aurait dit que les cendres de l'astre blond valsaient jusqu'à atteindre un lit constitué de feuilles mortes, où elles s'éteignaient dans un chuchotis de lumière.

Blême comme le soleil de cette divine matinée, Marcus Flint arpentait les couloirs de Ste Mangouste les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. Son ombre claudicante le suivait le long des murs laiteux, s'inclinant lorsqu'il se penchait en avant pour regarder ses pieds, se redressant lorsqu'il tournait la tête vers le plafond. Après d'interminables semaines passées au sein de l'édifice, Marcus en connaissait les moindres recoins, si bien qu'il n'avait plus guère besoin de se concentrer pour s'orienter dans son enceinte. Aujourd'hui, il pourrait s'en aller, enfin.

En réalité, Marcus aurait très bien pu passer les lourdes portes de Ste Mangouste depuis que le Guérisseur l'ayant pris en charge lui avait restitué sa liberté, à l'aube. Cependant, le jeune homme voulait effectuer une dernière visite avant de quitter la prison qui avait été sienne pendant un laps de temps effroyablement long. Parvenu à destination, Marcus resta bêtement planté devant la porte de la chambre qui portait le nom de son jeune patient, Caspian Davies, avant d'en actionner la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un couinement, dévoilant une pièce spacieuse dont le mobilier se résumait à un lit simple, des draps blancs, une table de chevet dénuée de fioritures où étaient entassés moult flacons et fioles contenant des liquides variant du marron sablonneux au rouge sanguin, en passant par un arc-en-ciel de teintes limoneuses. Les reflets délicats du soleil d'ivoire miroitaient à la surface du verre translucide, renvoyant leurs tâches dorées sur les murs opposés de la salle dans un chassé-croisé de lumière opaline.

Un petit garçon était allongé dans le lit, le teint terreux et l'air hagard. Un menton turgescent allongeait son visage, que venait ronger l'ombre des cils épais et noirs masquant ses beaux yeux bruns. Des joues épaisses, des lèvres bleuâtres ainsi qu'un nez effilé venaient compléter son profil anodin. Il fixa Marcus resté coincé dans l'embrasure de la porte un long moment avant de dodeliner de la tête, l'invitant à se rapprocher.

« Tu sors aujourd'hui ?

— Oui.

— Tu es chanceux. Les Médicomages me gardent encore en observation pour quelques temps. »

Puis, désignant une chaise solitaire d'un geste vague, il continua en levant ses beaux yeux bruns semblables à deux fèves de cacao vers la fenêtre :

« Tu penseras à moi quand tu seras là-haut ? »

Là-haut. Marcus songea qu'il s'agissait d'une belle expression pour désigner le ciel. Il dirigea à son tour son regard vers l'éther, s'accrochant aux volutes lactescentes des nuages qui se déchiraient sous les rais de lumière, comme transpercées de toutes parts par des lances invisibles.

« Bien sûr.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, à moi, répliqua durement le petit garçon en serrant très fort son poing, comme s'il tentait de le briser. Je ne suis pas dupe des bêtises des adultes. »

Marcus sourit.

« Je ne te mentais pas.

— Tant mieux. N'oublie pas que j'ai failli mourir à cause de toi.

— Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas l'oublier.

— Tu te sens coupable ?

— Beaucoup », souffla Marcus.

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. La culpabilité n'était pas un sentiment qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Il le fuyait, à vrai dire. Des doigts fragiles s'agrippèrent à ses bras, l'obligeant à faire face.

« Tant mieux. Ça veut dire que ça a marché, cette histoire de désintoxication.

— Certainement.

— Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir jouer au Quidditch, comme tu le désirais. »

Un sourire plus doux naquit sur les lèvres de Marcus.

« Oui, je vais pouvoir jouer au Quidditch.

— C'est aujourd'hui, la réunion de ton club bizarre ? demanda Caspian, les sourcils froncés.

— Ce matin.

— Tu devras m'écrire pour me raconter comment ça se passe.

— Si tu veux.

— Je te souhaite bon courage.

— Merci, gamin. »

Les lèvres du garçon se pincèrent à l'entente du surnom, mais il ne répliqua rien. Marcus esquissa demi-tour. Il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil lorsque la voix de Caspian retentit une dernière fois dans son dos :

« Tu es heureux, Marcus ? »

Marcus aurait pu répondre oui. Un mois plus tôt, il l'aurait certainement fait. Mais depuis qu'on l'avait soumis à un traitement rigoureux, Marcus ne se sentait plus jamais léger. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, ses yeux fatigués, et son cœur broyé par les désillusions. Il respirait difficilement, comme si ses poumons étaient en constant manque d'oxygène. Ses nuits étaient noires de cauchemars, ses journées vides de sens. Le Quidditch, se disait-il, allait remédier à la situation. Marcus ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que sur un balai, au beau milieu d'un terrain, à la poursuite du souafle. Un brasier pulsait dans ses veines lorsqu'il refermait ses doigts sur la balle, lorsqu'il parvenait à marquer, lorsqu'il croisait le regard enfiévré d'un coéquipier ou d'un adversaire. Mais pour le moment, Marcus avait encore les deux pieds sur terre et le cœur serré, alors il ne pouvait décemment affirmer qu'il était heureux.

Marcus haussa donc les épaules et sortit de la pièce, muet.

Un jour, se promit-il, un jour il serait heureux jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir respirer.

*.*.*

La salle dans laquelle on les avait rassemblés était circulaire et plongée dans la pénombre. On avait aligné des chaises en arc-de-cercle face à un immense tableau noir servant à établir des tactiques de jeu. Un large poster représentant l'équipe nationale était placardé juste derrière, à côté d'une bibliothèque encombrée d'ouvrages sur le Quidditch. Plus loin, une table branlante accueillait une montagne de magazines sportifs recoupant les dernières actualités, ainsi qu'une liasse de documents à l'aspect rébarbatif. Un exemplaire abîmé du « Quidditch à Travers les Âges » de Kennilworthy Whisp trônait à son sommet.

« Installez-vous », fit Fergus Fawley en invitant les joueurs sélectionnés à prendre place sur les chaises.

Marcus se laissa tomber sur l'une d'entre elles, nerveux, et regarda les autres en faire de même. Pour l'instant, ils n'étaient qu'au nombre de quatre. Marcus les observa du coin de l'œil, interdit. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air d'un professionnel en matière de Quidditch.

La première à l'avoir précédé à l'intérieur des locaux était une rouquine échevelée, mince et étonnamment jeune. Ses joues mouchetées de taches de rousseur possédaient encore les rondeurs de l'enfance. Ses gestes étaient vifs, tout comme ses yeux qui brillaient d'intelligence. Marcus doutait qu'elle fût majeure. A sa gauche, un jeune homme dégingandé à la peau brune et au regard bienveillant était affalé contre le dossier de sa chaise. Marcus se souvenait l'avoir croisé à Poudlard. Il se nommait Alexander Barthes, et avait été réparti à Serdaigle quatre ans avant qu'il ne rentre à Poudlard. Le dernier était un jeune homme hâve, au nez brusqué, comme s'il avait été cassé à plusieurs reprises. Marcus ne pouvait pas examiner son profil de plus près car le jeune homme contemplait fixement ses chaussures.

Marcus croisa les jambes et les décroisa. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent aux plis de ses vêtements. Enfin, deux autres joueurs pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Une femme à la peau cuivrée, droite et solennelle en dépit de la canne qui supportait son poids, et un garçon que Marcus connaissait bien…

_Olivier Dubois_.

Marcus sentit son souffle se figer dans sa poitrine et ses poings se serrèrent d'eux-mêmes à mesure que ses yeux détaillaient la silhouette émaciée du jeune homme. Ses muscles avaient fondu, ses cheveux châtains étaient en bataille, et ses yeux bruns ne pétillaient plus de malice comme c'était le cas à Poudlard. Des cernes profonds les encadraient, corrodant ses joues livides. De nombreux grains de beauté constellaient son visage pâle, sa nuque, ses mains et la moindre parcelle visible de son corps. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon couleur rouille et d'un pull trop ample. Marcus le regarda porter une main distraite à ses lèvres, en dessiner le contour, et déglutit bruyamment.

_Qu'est-ce qu'Olivier Dubois foutait là, au nom du caleçon de Merlin ?!_

« Bien. Nous sommes au complet. »

La voix de Fergus Fawley résonna dans la pièce, extirpant Marcus du flot de pensées qui coagulait dans son esprit. Il s'obligea à détourner la tête pour ne pas s'attarder sur Dubois qui prenait place de l'autre côté du demi-cercle, et reporta son attention sur son nouvel entraîneur.

Fergus Fawley était un homme vigoureux, au crâne chauve et aux épaules carrées. Il se tenait au centre de leur groupe, une pile de dossiers à la main. Sa bouche arborait un pli sévère, le même que Marcus lui avait connu lorsqu'il s'était présenté à son entretien.

« Je vais être bref et direct. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que non seulement vous voulez faire du Quidditch votre vie, mais que la vôtre n'a rien de banal ou de facile. J'entends par là que vous êtes des gens à problème, c'est clair ? Inutile de vous en cacher. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas dans un groupe de soutien, ici. Si vous avez besoin de parler, c'est avec Atticus Fawley que vous irez. Moi, je suis là pour vous entraîner à jouer au Quidditch, pour vous tirer de votre lit à six heures du matin et pour vous mettre un balai entre les mains, Okay ? Je suis là pour faire de vous une équipe gagnante et pour utiliser le potentiel dont vous disposez. Aujourd'hui, le monde du Quidditch est formé uniquement de vieilles équipes qui finissent immanquablement par s'affronter pendant la Coupe du Monde. J'en ai assez de voir toujours les mêmes têtes. Vous – il les pointa du doigt avec une verve redoutable – vous êtes les joueurs de demain. Les crétins du Ministère n'en croient rien. Ils pensent que vous êtes des chieurs de service. Alors vous avez intérêt à bouger votre cul et à leur prouver le contraire. »

Marcus bouillonnait. La soif de la victoire lui donnait le tournis. Fawley avait raison, il était temps de montrer ce dont il était capable. Il était temps de briller. Des applaudissements enthousiastes éclatèrent dans la pièce. Fawley les repoussa d'un geste dédaigneux de la main :

« Je ne veux pas de vos applaudissements. Je veux que vous travailliez. Voici vos emplois du temps. Lever à sept heures, rendez-vous à huit heures sur le terrain pour deux heures d'échauffement et une heure de pratique. Déjeuner, temps libre, puis pratique. On termine la journée à dix-huit heures mais si je ne m'estime pas satisfait de votre travail, l'entraînement pourra continuer jusqu'à vingt heures. Autre chose : vous avez remarqué ces locaux ? Ils m'appartiennent. Vous logerez ici pendant la semaine, dans les dortoirs. Je vous montrerai tout ça après. Question Quidditch, à présent : vous êtes six joueurs. Une équipe basique en comporte au minimum sept. »

Fawley pointa sa baguette magique sur le tableau, où s'inscrivirent aussitôt les noms des sportifs.

_Olivier Dubois – Gardien_

_Rose Zeller – Batteuse_

_Owen Lewinsky – Batteur_

_Marcus Flint – Poursuiveur_

_Alexander Barthes – Poursuiveur_

_Vega Smith – Poursuiveuse_

« Il nous manque un Attrapeur, fit remarquer la petite rouquine.

— Très juste, Miss Zeller. Il nous faudra donc en trouver un avant la fin de la semaine pour commencer les entraînements. D'autres questions ou remarques ?

— Oui, fit la jeune femme à la peau mate – Vega Smith, si Marcus ne se trompait pas – notre équipe n'a pas de nom ? »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de leur entraîneur.

« Je comptais sur vous pour le trouver, à vrai dire. Des propositions ?

— Les Dragons ? proposa Alexander Barthes d'une voix chaude.

— Les Pigeons Voyageurs ?

— T'es marteau, toi, lança Rose Zeller en fusillant Owen Lewinsky du regard, tu ne veux pas qu'on s'appelle les mouettes, tant que t'y es ?!

— Bah vas-y, propose un nom puisque t'es si intelligente, répliqua sèchement le jeune homme.

— Très bien. Que pensez-vous des Licornes de Bristol ?

— Hors de question ! s'insurgea Lewinsky. C'est bien un truc de filles, ça, les licornes…

— Pas de remarques intolérantes ici, Owen, le réprimanda Fawley tandis que la rouquine lui décochait un regard mauvais.

— Les Phoenix de Bristol ? » fit Dubois en souriant.

Marcus essaya de capter son regard – pourquoi au juste, il n'en savait rien – mais Dubois n'inclina même pas la tête dans sa direction, trop occupé à échanger avec les autres. Le jeune homme se renfonça dans son siège, maussade. _Si on lui avait dit qu'il ferait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Olivier Dubois…_

« Les Salamandres de Bristol, proposa sobrement Vega Smith. Leurs yeux éclairent la nuit comme des soleils, et elles ne craignent pas le brasier car elles sont capables de l'éteindre et d'y survivre grâce à leur sang froid. Elles symbolisent aussi la foi, or Merlin sait à quel point nous allons en avoir besoin pour faire de cette équipe quelque chose de correct. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent avec ravissement. Marcus fit la moue. Une salamandre… un batracien ne le changerait pas trop de son ancienne maison : Serpentard. Et puis la salamandre était un animal noble… ce choix lui convenait donc tout à fait. Même s'il aurait bien aimé choisir le nom tout seul.

« Puisque c'est entendu, je ferai part de votre décision à cet imbécile de Ludo Verpey. Il va nous falloir des robes, aussi, ainsi que des tenues d'entraînement… autre chose ? »

Dubois ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Avait-il seulement lu son nom sur le tableau ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Marcus en avait assez de se fondre dans le décor. Il leva la main, fébrile.

« Moi, dit-il, j'ai une chose à rajouter. »

Ses futurs coéquipiers se tournèrent vers lui d'un air curieux. Dubois leva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Etonnement, contrariété et agacement se mêlèrent dans ses prunelles ambrées, puis l'ancien Gryffondor se redressa sur sa chaise, le port altier, et le contempla gravement, attendant la suite de sa phrase comme les autres joueurs :

« Je connais l'Attrapeur parfait pour notre équipe. »

* * *

**Merci infiniment pour vos retours constructifs et sympathiques sur cette histoire. Un an plus tard, je la reprends en espérant qu'elle vous plaise tout autant. Je ne promets pas d'être régulière dans mes publications mais je vais essayer de faire au mieux. Mon style peut avoir un peu changé entre temps, ne m'en tenez pas trop rigueur. **

**Merci encore, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis : ça fait toujours du bien au moral. **

**Take Care. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note : Bonjour/bonsoir, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous prenez soin de vous. Je reprends cette histoire après avoir apporté des modifications scénaristiques et des corrections aux chapitres précédents. Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos retours. Tous m'ont motivée pour la suite. Je remercie en particulier Titou Douh :) si tu repasses par là, sache que tu m'as vraiment vraiment vraiment donné envie de retrouver Marcus, Olivier, Katie... et mes autres chéris. ;)**

Sans plus attendre : découvrons ensemble le potentiel Attrapeur de l'équipe des Salamandres !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : (R)attrape-moi si tu peux**

Terence Higgs était avachi sur une ottomane lorsque le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit à l'extérieur de sa majestueuse demeure. Il arqua un sourcil circonspect, jeta un coup d'œil négligent à la clepsydre installée sur une desserte en bois de violette, entre deux vases garnis de roses éternelles, et tendit une main paresseuse vers la corbeille de fruits qui trônait sur un buffet. Il opta pour une pomme à peau lisse et mordit dedans, songeur.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir invité qui que ce soit ce jour-là et, même s'il avait quelque peu perdu la notion du temps du fait de l'ennui perpétuel dans lequel il se vautrait depuis son installation au Manoir Higgs, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait encore toute sa tête. Autrement, il n'aurait jamais eu la présence d'esprit de faire une virée à Gringotts le matin-même, pour vérifier en personne l'état de ses comptes et se féliciter de la coquette somme héritée de ses défunts parents. Terence n'aimait rien tant que le son des pièces s'entrechoquant dans sa bourse. Même s'il devait avouer que celui du whisky que l'on verse dans un verre en cristal était tout aussi satisfaisant…

Marpy, la vieille Elfe de Maison dont Terence avait héritée en même temps que la majeure partie de ses biens, se présenta sur le seuil du séjour, vêtue d'un petit tablier fleuri.

« Maître Terence, il y a un homme devant la porte. Il dit s'appeler Marcus Flint.

— Eh bien, qu'attends-tu, Marpy ? Invite notre bon vieux Marcus à nous rejoindre ! »

Marpy hocha la tête et s'inclina, ses longues oreilles frôlant presque le plancher, puis trotta en direction du vestibule.

Terence, quant à lui, esquissa un rictus intrigué. Il était curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait Flint, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs plus revu depuis le début de la guerre. Il avait appris le décès de sa mère par le biais d'un article de Skeeter dans _la Gazette du Sorcier_, puis son séjour à Ste Mangouste, mais ne s'était jamais inquiété de l'état de son ancien camarade de classe. S'il l'avait jadis considéré comme un « ami » – et encore, le mot était fort – ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps. Terence avait des préoccupations plus urgentes. Comme retrouver la superbe cape en poil de Zowu appartenant à son père. Elle avait mystérieusement disparu au lendemain de sa visite au cimetière, et il lui était depuis impossible de remettre la main dessus… quel gâchis… un si bel habit…

Les chaussures de Flint râpèrent le parquet ciré de la salle à manger dans un écho lugubre. Terence jeta son trognon de pomme sur un fauteuil, agita sa baguette magique pour ouvrir les lourds rideaux de velours qui ornaient ses fenêtres, et lissa du plat de la main le somptueux peignoir qu'il avait revêtu ce matin. Il ne manqua pas de noter que le regard désapprobateur de Flint s'attardait sur ses jambes dénudées. Marcus avait toujours eu en horreur les manières désinvoltes de Terence, aussi celui-ci ne s'était-il jamais privé de lui en faire profiter. Il fallait bien qu'il s'amuse.

« Marcus, quel plaisir, lança-t-il d'un ton badin. C'est moi ou tu as maigri depuis la dernière fois ?

— Et toi, tu es toujours aussi… aussi… »

Marcus fit un geste de la main, désignant à la fois le luxe dans lequel nageait Terence, et son apparence débraillée, puis secoua la tête.

« Aussi séduisant, répliqua Terence avec un sourire railleur, oui, je sais. Que veux-tu, mon charme s'accroit avec l'âge. A la différence du tien », ajouta-t-il après un silence pensif.

Marcus le fusilla du regard. Le sourire de Terence s'accentua davantage. Il était conscient de mener un train de vie royal, mieux que ça, même, majestueux, impérial. Une vie si délicieuse devait combler ses vœux. Mais on se lasse de tout, le plus grand bonheur devient fade quand il est continuel, qu'il roule toujours sur la même chose, et qu'on se retrouve exempt de crainte et d'espérance. Aussi Terence fût-il ravi de pouvoir briser la monotonie de son quotidien en chatouillant l'égo de son ancien camarade de classe.

Il le fit asseoir sur une méridienne en acajou massif, demanda à Marpy de leur servir à tous les deux un verre d'hydromel, et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, les pans de son peignoir flottant négligemment sur son torse nu. Marcus redoubla d'efforts pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction, préférant inspecter l'agencement absurde du mobilier. Une lampe à huile était posée en équilibre sur un monticule de livres poussiéreux, des plantes grimpantes s'enroulaient autour d'un cabinet marqueté, et l'argenterie était exposée dans un bric-à-brac de plumes, de rouleaux de parchemin, de bouteilles de brandy ou de bourbon issues des meilleures caves du monde. Terence aimait autant les belles choses qu'il méprisait l'ordre ou les convenances. C'était ce qui l'avait conduit dès son plus jeune âge à suivre les pas de son père, un homme excentrique et aimant, qui avait travaillé pour Gringotts avant de se reconvertir en archéomage passé la cinquantaine afin d'effectuer des fouilles en Colombie. Cependant, il y avait deux choses fondamentales qui différenciaient Terence de son père : le premier était encore en vie, et le second avait passé la sienne à se passionner pour d'innombrables sujets. Terence, lui, n'avait jamais réussi à s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit au point d'en oublier de dormir, de manger ou de se livrer à des activités « répugnantes » – pour reprendre les dires de ses ancêtres dont il avait remisé les tableaux au grenier – avec des _coups d'un soir. _Activités auxquelles il ne mêlerait jamais Marcus Flint, car celui-ci lui avait trop de fois répété qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes « de cette manière » pour qu'il en ait l'idée. Toujours était-il qu'à certains égards, Marcus Flint lui rappelait son père.

Comme lui, les gens le pensaient froid, idiot et vil, alors qu'il était rusé et plutôt bienveillant dans le fond et, comme lui, Marcus avait des passions. Parmi lesquelles figuraient le Quidditch, et la Métamorphose. Si Terence s'était souvent moqué de la deuxième – par jalousie, il fallait bien l'avouer – c'était la première qui lui avait causé le plus de tort. En effet, Terence avait eu le malheur d'afficher ses talents en cours de vol, et Marcus avait insisté pour l'inscrire dans son équipe à Poudlard. Il lui manquait un Attrapeur, or il se trouvait que Terence possédait le physique parfait pour cela : il était élancé sans être grand, rapide, léger, et plutôt beau garçon – et Flint soutenait que, pour avoir du succès, une équipe devait comporter son lot de « jolis cœurs ». C'est ainsi que Terence était devenu l'Attrapeur permanent de l'équipe (jusqu'à ce que Malefoy et ses Nimbus 2001 ne le remplacent pour son plus grand bonheur), et qu'il avait rencontré Miles Bletchey, gardien de son état, et d'un an son cadet. C'est ainsi que, pour la première fois de sa vie, Terence avait espéré que quelqu'un s'intéresse vraiment à lui pour ce qu'il était, et pas pour ce qu'il avait à offrir. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était perforé le cœur et décrété que _plus jamais_ il ne laisserait qui que ce soit s'immiscer dans sa vie comme il l'avait permis à Miles. Terence n'avait peut-être pas de passions, d'amis, ou de bonnes notes en Métamorphose, mais il avait des principes. Et il s'y raccrochait, férocement.

Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son peignoir, et en sortit une allumette Moldue, qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres.

« J'attends toujours tes explications. »

Marcus se renfrogna.

« Je viens te proposer un poste d'Attrapeur dans une équipe semi-professionnelle.

— C'est non. Tu sais bien que je déteste le Quidditch. »

Ce n'était pas vrai. Terence n'accordait pas suffisamment d'importance à ce sport pour le détester. Voler était agréable. Récolter quelques applaudissements en fin de match l'amusait. Cependant, Terence se délectait de voir Marcus se rembrunir, alors il décida que sa réplique abrupte en valait la chandelle. Après tout, s'il n'y avait pas eu Marcus et sa passion pour le Quidditch, il n'y aurait pas eu cette rencontre avec Miles, et s'il n'y avait pas eu Miles, son cœur serait encore intact. Peut-être même que sa foi en l'humanité aussi. Et encore, cela restait à voir.

*.*.*

De tous les joueurs qui avaient un jour fait partie de son équipe de Quidditch à Poudlard, Terence Higgs était certainement le plus talentueux et le plus intègre, quoique ce dernier statut était disputé par Adrian Pucey. Toutefois, Terence n'était pas seulement un Attrapeur habile. Il était aussi un modèle d'apathie et d'indifférence, doté de drôles de manies. Par exemple, lorsque quelque chose le chiffonnait, l'amusait ou suscitait sa curiosité, il jouait avec des allumettes. Eteintes, la plupart du temps. Allumées, lorsqu'il s'emportait.

Aujourd'hui, l'allumette qu'avait glissée Terence entre ses lèvres était intacte. Pour combien de temps encore, cela, Marcus l'ignorait.

Marcus joignit les mains sur ses genoux et s'autorisa un regard dans la direction de Terence, de sa tenue fantaisiste – ou plutôt, de son manque de tenue – et du verre d'hydromel qu'il sifflait à une vitesse ahurissante, sans paraître s'en rendre compte. Ses gestes semblaient automatiques. Il portait une main à sa bouche, grignotait le bâtonnet de l'allumette, l'aspirait, la faisait virevolter à hauteur de ses yeux ou la coinçait derrière son oreille, et le ballet continuait ainsi, inlassablement. Si Marcus n'avait pas distingué cette petite étincelle de curiosité qui brillait au fond des yeux bleu roi de son ancien camarade de classe, il aurait pensé qu'il avait affaire à un clone, ou aurait abandonné toute tentative de persuasion.

Mais voilà. Il s'agissait de Quidditch, il s'agissait de Terence, et il s'agissait de Marcus. La partie d'échecs était engagée depuis que la porte du Manoir Higgs s'était ouverte sur lui. Dès lors, il ne s'agissait plus que de remporter sur l'autre une énième victoire, minuscule, édifiante. Une victoire pour laquelle Marcus sacrifierait sa santé mentale, s'il le fallait.

« Je ne t'ai même pas expliqué en détails…

— Pas besoin, trancha Terence avec un sourire goguenard. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Marcus. Ton Quidditch, tu peux te le mettre où je pense. »

Marcus se sentit bouillonner de l'intérieur.

« Si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard…

— Non, assura Terence, quand bien même ses yeux hurlaient qu'il mentait. Ça n'a rien à voir avec… Poudlard. »

Marcus baissa les yeux sur son verre toujours plein, agacé. _Poudlard_. Poudlard, Terence et le Quidditch. Déjà à Poudlard, il avait fallu batailler avec Terence pour qu'il accepte de faire partie de son équipe. Il était doué. C'était indiscutable. Même ce satané Dubois l'avait reconnu, entre ses dents serrées. Oui, il était doué… mais il s'en fichait. Il ne désirait ni gagner, ni perdre. Il se contentait d'enfourcher son balai et de voler. C'était aussi simple que ça. Terence volait. Ses doigts se refermaient seuls sur le Vif d'Or. Il esquivait les cognards et riait quand on le félicitait pour ses exploits. Il envoyait balader ceux qui l'admiraient. Il ne trichait pas, jamais. Quand Marcus et ses amis préparaient des coups en douce pour « taquiner » leurs adversaires avant le match, Terence haussait les sourcils, moqueur, et s'amusait de les voir enchaîner les retenues tandis que lui se prélassait sur les canapés de leur Salle Commune. Pendant les entraînements, son comportement variait entre indolence – ce qui avait le don d'irriter Marcus – et frénésie totale. Marcus avait très vite compris qu'il ne servait à rien de crier sur Terence. Les hurlements, les menaces et les suppliques n'avaient pas d'effet sur lui. Au mieux, ça le distrayait. Au pire, ça le faisait fuir. En réalité, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui avait une emprise sur l'humeur changeante de Terence. Miles Bletchey.

Marcus l'avait recruté en même temps que Terence, pour le poste de Gardien. A l'époque, Miles était en Deuxième Année, et Terence en Troisième Année. Miles s'était présenté aux sélections de Quidditch, l'air prêt à en découdre avec ses concurrents. Il avait soif de vaincre. Marcus avait tout de suite senti chez lui cette volonté de faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand. D'être respecté. Il avait aimé ça. Il s'était reconnu en lui. Chez Terence, en revanche, Marcus n'avait discerné qu'un léger intérêt et une certaine contrariété. Pourtant, il avait été le meilleur – de loin – face aux élèves qui prétendaient eux aussi au poste d'Attrapeur. Ses deux nouvelles recrues en poche, Marcus s'était promis de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch chaque année. Son entreprise avait été couronnée de succès. Marcus ne savait pas pourquoi, exactement, mais quand Miles demandait à Terence de jouer – de jouer vraiment, pour gagner – ce dernier obéissait. A contrecœur, peut-être. Mais ça fonctionnait. Ils avaient grandi. Marcus avait obtenu ses BUSEs de justesse, grâce à ses excellents résultats en Métamorphose qui compensaient le reste. Terence était rentré en Cinquième Année. Il était beau garçon. Marcus se souvenait avec un brin de nostalgie des éclats de rire dans les vestiaires, d'Adrian Pucey qui donnait des conseils à certains d'entre eux pour sortir avec des filles. Marcus les avait écoutés, religieusement. Terence, lui, avait ri. Ces conseils, il n'en avait pas besoin. Les garçons comme les filles lui tournaient déjà autour, il n'avait qu'à coincer une allumette entre ses lèvres pour attirer les regards, ou passer une main négligente dans ses cheveux châtains cendrés. Toujours avec ce détachement qui lui était propre, comme une seconde peau. Nonchalant, il ne l'était pas avec Bletchey. Marcus n'était pas un fin psychanalyste, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de remarquer qu'entre eux, les silences étaient plus tendus, les regards plus lourds, et les sourires plus furtifs. Parfois, il surprenait des éclairs de colère dans les yeux de Terence. D'autres fois, il se heurtait à un masque d'indifférence. D'ordinaire, il était aveugle. Peut-être se plaisait-il à l'être. Marcus ne voulait rien savoir des émotions de ses joueurs. Mais quand le ton était monté entre Terence et Miles pour des raisons qu'il ignorait – et voulait continuer d'ignorer – il avait bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence : Terence était insupportable quand il n'allait pas bien. L'équipe de Serpentard souffrait de ces non-dits, de ce venin qui circulait entre Miles et lui. Leurs sourires autrefois sincères se chargeaient de mépris, leurs paroles devenaient acerbes, et il ne se passait pas une séance d'entraînement sans que l'un ou l'autre ne soit blessé. Si bien que lorsque Terence avait donné sa démission à Marcus pendant l'été, ce dernier avait été partagé entre le soulagement à l'idée de retrouver son influence antérieure sur les membres de son équipe, et le dépit de perdre un aussi bon joueur. Il s'était consolé avec l'acquisition des Nimbus 2001 offerts par le père du nouvel Attrapeur de l'équipe, Drago Malefoy. Terence s'était de nouveau retranché derrière son flegme. Miles l'évitait. Marcus se concentrait sur les points qu'il arrachait à Dubois. Tout allait bien, dans le meilleur des mondes.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Son aveu n'ébranla pas un instant l'imperturbable Terence.

« C'est pas nouveau, rétorqua-t-il. Mais moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Marcus Flint.

— T'es ridicule, Terence. T'as quoi, vingt-ans…

— Vingt-et-un.

— Ouais, c'est ça, continua Marcus sans l'écouter, vingt ans et tu t'enfermes dans un Manoir qui pue la poussière avec un Elfe pour seule compagnie.

— Elle s'appelle Marpy, dit froidement Terence. Et compte tenu de tes antécédents – _oui, je lis les journaux, Flint_ – tu n'as rien à me dire.

— Si, justement, répliqua Marcus d'un ton glacial. Parce que je sais ce que c'est, de s'auto-détruire. C'est moche, Terence. Crois-moi. C'est dégueulasse, même. Tu gâches ton talent. Tu vas quand même pas passer ta vie à boire et à coucher à droite et à gauche sans jamais faire ce pour quoi tu es doué…

— Tu critiques mon mode de vie ? Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui ai fait un détour au service « lavage d'estomac » de Ste Mangouste…

— Mais bordel, Terence ! Regarde-toi ! T'es pire que mort, tu te laisses sombrer ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu crois que ton père serait fier de te voir allongé sur le canapé à longueur de journée, à rien faire, comme ça ?

— Je t'interdis de parler de mon père.

— Et moi, je t'interdis de te foutre en l'air ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, chacun déterminé à ne pas céder à l'autre. Marcus se retint de ne pas avaler sa coupe d'hydromel d'un coup. Terence fit craquer son allumette. Une petite flamme dansait sur son extrémité ronde et rouge, dévorant la clarté du bois. Il la regarda se consumer presque entièrement avant de lui lancer un regard perçant :

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, la façon dont j'occupe mes journées ? On n'est pas copains, Marcus.

— Non, admit Marcus. On n'est pas amis. Ça ne t'a pas empêché de m'aider à plusieurs reprises quand je galérais sur mes devoirs à Poudlard…

— T'as toujours été nul en Potions.

— Et toi, t'as toujours été bon.

— Je sais. Je suis beau. Je suis doué. Je suis le meilleur.

— Et t'es aussi incapable de te faire des amis.

— Ça sert à rien, les amis, Marcus. Ça sert à rien. C'est comme tout, ça sert à rien.

— Tu parles comme un mec dépressif.

— C'est pour ça que tu comprends ce que je dis. »

Marcus se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Ne pas le frapper. Ne pas l'insulter. Garder son calme. C'était toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait le sang chaud, Marcus. Le sourire narquois de Terence excitait ses pulsions colériques. Combien de fois s'était-il retenu de l'envoyer au tapis, dans sa vie ?

« Alors tu vas te laisser mourir ici, avec ton Elfe.

— Marpy, le coupa Terence, agacé.

— Ouais. Avec Marpy. Tu vas juste passer ton temps à te morfondre dans ton salon, à te perdre dans les couloirs de ta maison, à t'oublier dans les bras de gens trop éméchés pour qu'ils se souviennent seulement de ton nom…

— Parce que tu crois que je me souviens des leurs ?

— C'est nul, Terence.

— Je sais, Marcus. »

Marcus se leva, faussement résigné. Terence le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il déambulait entre les guéridons, les miroirs de plain-pied, les vaisseliers surchargés, les vases ébréchés et les chandeliers en or brut. Marcus le vit sortir une autre allumette du coin de l'œil et la fourrer dans sa bouche. Il songea que Terence était comme une allumette. Il suffisait de provoquer une étincelle pour le faire flamber. Sans quoi, il restait impassible à jamais.

Marpy apparut dans un « pop » sonore pour lui donner son manteau. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, Marcus se tourna une dernière fois vers Terence qui le fixait d'un air absent.

« Je pensais que je pourrais compter sur toi une dernière fois. »

La porte claqua dans son dos. Marcus rabattit le col de sa cape sur ses oreilles et remonta l'allée gravillonnée qui serpentait jusqu'au portail de fer forgé délimitant la propriété des Higgs. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner derrière lui. Il pivota. Terence se trouvait là, blafard à la lumière du jour, mince dans son peignoir qui découvrait son corps nu. Ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans le vert des sapins qui bordaient l'allée. Il détonnait dans le paysage comme il l'avait toujours fait. Son allumette se brisa en deux entre ses doigts. Il murmura :

« J'accepte. »

Et Marcus sut qu'il avait gagné.

* * *

**NDA : Merci de votre lecture. **

*****« Une vie si délicieuse devait combler ses vœux. Mais on se lasse de tout, le plus grand bonheur devient fade quand il est continuel, qu'il roule toujours sur la même chose, et qu'on se retrouve exempt de crainte et d'espérance » La Belle et la Bête de Madame de Villeneuve. J'ai écrit ce chapitre pendant le Combat à Mort organisé par Catie sur HPFanfiction, et il fallait introduire une citation d'une femme de lettres française à notre extrait. J'ai choisi celle-ci. ;)

Le titre du chapitre est, bien sûr, une référence au (très bon) film de Spielberg "Catch me if you can" (2002) avec Leonardo Di Caprio.


End file.
